


По ленте Мёбиуса

by Luchenza, WTF Nolan Brothers 2021 (NolanBrothers)



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Action, Angst, M/M, Romance, Single work, Time Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29582976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchenza/pseuds/Luchenza, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NolanBrothers/pseuds/WTF%20Nolan%20Brothers%202021
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Тексты 4 LVL WTF Nolan Brothers 2021





	1. С днём рождения

«Здравствуй, Нил.

Это письмо само по себе две новости: хорошая и чертовски хорошая, хотя ты можешь не оценить. Во-первых, и в главных: ты жив».

Нил не верил своим глазам. Теперь он точно был убеждён, что Майкл сошёл с ума, потому что знал его «во-вторых» ещё до того, как прочитал письмо до конца.

— Сукин ты сын, — сказал Нил листу бумаги.

***

По радио играла Firework Кэти Перри. За окном проплывала однообразная английская провинция, мельтеша в глазах одинаковыми персиковыми домами в два этажа. Шоссе А30 этим ранним утром было совсем пустым, и Нил открыл окно, позволяя сентябрьской прохладе ворваться внутрь. Зачастую он подпевал радио, но сегодня не было настроения.

В Портон-Дауне Нил показал из окна автомобиля свой пропуск и въехал в открывшиеся ворота. По дороге он завернул налево, минуя поворот к зданиям Службы общественного здравоохранения Англии, и мельком увидел охранника, который вышел из своей будки. Тот озадаченно смотрел вслед автомобилю.

Парковочные места были уже почти все заняты, а на любимом месте Нила недалеко от входа стоял абсолютно идентичный «Форд» такого же цвета слежавшейся пыли. Нил постарался встать как можно дальше от него и посмотрел на часы — без пятнадцати восемь.

В холле уже пахло кофе и почему-то сырными чипсами. Люди сновали вверх-вниз по лестнице, и слабое эхо разговоров разбивалось о шум кофейных автоматов, но чем выше поднимаешься — тем тише становится вокруг.

— Привет, Дэн, — сказал Нил, накидывая лабораторный халат. Дэн отставил на подоконник стаканчик и крепко пожал протянутую ладонь. — Придёшь завтра в наш паб? Я угощаю. Будут все свои: Барб, Лоис с Томом, конечно, и Бенджамин тоже обещался.

— Ты сделаешь большую ошибку, если не пригласишь Хэнка, иначе придётся вызывать такси. — Нил поднял большой палец, оценив идею: Хэнк уже пару лет как завязал. — С днём рождения, ботан!

— От ботана слышу!

Посмеявшись, они разошлись по разные стороны коридора, и за бывшим однокашником хлопнула дверь пятой лаборатории. Нил посмотрел на часы, подаренные отцом после окончания Кембриджа, обернулся на яркие неоновые цифры в начале коридора и цокнул языком. Стали спешить.

Секундная стрелка бежала по кругу, подгоняя саму себя как человек, который боится опоздать. До обидного не вовремя — сегодня время для Нила было самой важной физической величиной.

Пять минут — ответить на поздравления. К счастью, торт принесут в обед, никак не раньше.

Дверь лаборатории со стёртым номером на табличке даже не пришлось открывать — её распахнули изнутри.

— А вот и Нил! — пророкотал Хэнк, отрываясь от микроскопа.

Рядом хмыкнула Барб, старая подруга обоих; кто-то нахлобучил на Нила праздничный колпак. Со всех сторон зазвучали нестройные поздравления. Нил отвечал коллегам, стараясь не отходить далеко от двери, и в его голове громко тикали несуществующие часы.

Раздался телефонный звонок, кто-то извинился, кажется, Лоис. Нил прислушался, пытаясь отделить разговор от пожеланий.

— ...Мистер Эндрюс тоже подъехал, у него сегодня совещание… Проколол шину? Надо же!

А вот это уже была хорошая новость, настоящий _подарок_. Жаль, человек, которого стоило поблагодарить за эту заминку, ещё не знал, что поможет Нилу.

— ...И может, лет через пять ты уже будешь нашим начальником!

Взрыв смеха. Нил пригладил волосы, принуждённо улыбнувшись, и это не осталось незамеченным.

— Что-то не так? — спросила Барб обеспокоенно, подняв тонкие брови.

Отговорившись первым, что пришло на язык, Нил захлопнул за собой дверь лаборатории. По коридору он почти бежал. На наручные часы надежды уже не было, электронные остались позади. Паркет позапрошлого века скрипел под ногами, люди, шедшие навстречу, удивлённо косились. Плевать.

Два пролёта лестницы, один поворот коридора, ведущий в тупик — и у Нила от облегчения едва не подкосились ноги.

— Вас-то я и искал, сэр, — сказал он, скрывая тяжёлое дыхание, и мистер Эндрюс, начальник отдела Нила, обернулся. В руке он держал ключ.

— Неужели? — Ключ сделал один оборот в скважине. — Тогда давайте поговорим в кабинете, вы не против?

Нил не успел его остановить. Мистер Эндрюс сделал шаг — и замер на пороге.

— Что за…

Нил выглянул из-за его плеча. В кабинете было пусто, и только сломанные жалюзи висели на окне, распахнутом настежь. В углу стоял сейф, открыв взгляду своё пустое нутро.

Было сложно скрыть ликование, но Нил сумел удержать лицо. Мистер Эндрюс сделал звонок на пост охраны, сел в кресло, обречённо уставившись на сейф, а потом перевёл взгляд на Нила.

— На вас праздничный колпак, вы в курсе? — осведомился он.

— Неужели?

Нил сорвал колпак, шагнул к сейфу — как будто из любопытства. На пальцах уже были приготовлены фальшивые отпечатки.

***

— Что сегодня? — Джон ждал его на заправке и, едва Нил подъехал, бросил сигарету в урну. — Ариана Гранде, Сия?

Вскинув брови, Нил вставил флешку. Заиграло что-то очень знакомое из Линкин Парк.

— Ну как? — поинтересовался Нил. Джон улыбнулся:

— Уже лучше.

Не меняя выражения лица, Нил вытащил флешку и нажал кнопку, переключая радио на любимую волну. Из динамиков запела Бритни.

Джон скрыл смех за кашлем.

Ехали они молча. Успех операции и без того был очевиден. Праздничный колпак теперь лежал на заднем сидении вместе с пакетом из Макдональдса, и создавалось полное впечатление прошедшего детского праздника.

— Как твоё возвращение на работу?

Тон подсказывал, что это не был праздный интерес.

— Будто и не уходил, — признался Нил. — Иногда я по ним скучаю.

— Ты же понимаешь, что не смог бы вернуться?

Нил крутанул руль вправо, и вместо лица Джона возник его коротко стриженый курчавый затылок: это изменение маршрута они не обговаривали. Олд-Малтхаус-Лэйн выглядела этим туманным утром как типичная дорога из триллеров, и казалось, вот-вот из-за кустов выпрыгнет маньяк. Деревья смыкались над крышей автомобиля своеобразной аркой. Вскоре из тумана начали выплывать одноэтажные дома.

— Это уже Лаверсток, — бодро прокомментировал Нил в ответ на незаданный вопрос. — Деревня рядом с Солсбери. Обратно я часто езжу… ездил этим путём.

Нил понял, что оговорился, и замолчал, однако надолго его не хватило:

— Ты вряд ли видел Олд Сарум, но он стоит того.

— Нил, у нас нет времени на экскурсии.

— Десяти минут хватит. Это небольшой крюк.

Припарковавшись на полупустой стоянке, Нил первым вышел из машины. Перед взглядом раскинулась поросшая травой равнина, и пожухлые островки зелени торчали то там, то тут среди проплешин. В ясный день среди облаков можно было увидеть шпиль Солсберийского собора, вонзающийся в небо.

Увы, не сегодня.

— Ты знаешь, что большинство людей, живущих рядом с достопримечательностями, никогда их не посещают? — поинтересовался Нил, когда они приблизились к мостику, перекинутому через ров. — Откладывают это на потом, говорят себе, что всегда успеют…

— Но не ты.

Нил качнул головой и застегнул молнию на куртке до самого подбородка. Серые, неотшлифованные даже временем камни подпирали хрупкий на их фоне магазинчик сувениров.

— Это то, чем был Солсбери пару тысяч лет назад. — Нил неопределённо махнул в сторону руин. — Мы занимаемся временем, а вот его материальное выражение. Очень показательно, когда видишь там, в паре миль отсюда, современный город.

— Не знал, что ты здесь родился, — сказал Джон, на что Нил недоверчиво прищурился. — Ладно, подловил! Тебе дать пару минут в одиночестве?

Этим Джон только подтвердил опасения Нила: в Солсбери они больше не вернутся.

К тому времени, когда ключ был снова вставлен в замок зажигания, погода успела перемениться, испортившись окончательно. По лобовому стеклу поползли капли дождя. Нил против воли помрачнел, ведя автомобиль по шоссе, и даже не включал музыку. Вдруг Джон рядом шумно вздохнул.

— А я родился в Найроби, — сказал он, и Нил так удивился, что дёрнул руль влево. — Эй-эй, полегче, Спиди-гонщик!

Джон, похоже, не собирался развивать мысль: он закрыл боковое окно и бросил свою куртку на заднее сидение. Нужно было как-то отреагировать.

— Ого, — заметил Нил. — И… как там?

— Иначе. Июль — самый холодный месяц.

От немногословного Джона больше ничего не удалось добиться, но и это откровение поражало. Нил приободрился и включил радио, настроив его на рок-волну. Он убрал руку от кнопки как раз вовремя, чтобы успеть заметить полуулыбку. Джон откинул голову и закрыл глаза.

Им предстояла дорога обратно в Лондон, где «Довод» начал разворачивать свой новый центр, спонсируемый сэром Майклом Кросби. Среди завербованных в Англии людей оказался и сам Нил, вернувшийся теперь в прошлое, чтобы тоже завербовать хорошего друга. «Довод» не любил медлить, используя одно и то же время по несколько раз, исписывая его, как лист бумаги — с двух сторон. Или с трёх и более.

— Джон, — позвал Нил вскоре, бросив взгляд на зеркало заднего вида. — За нами хвост.

— Два, но этот мы подберём. Останови здесь.

Куцая линия деревьев отрезала шоссе от поля. Когда Нил съехал на обочину, размышляя, взять ли пистолет, Джон положил руку на отделение для перчаток: не надо.

— Расслабься, — добавил он, — это свои.

Из тёмно-синего «Лексуса» вышел человек в неброском сером костюме, выглядящем дороже старой квартиры Нила, и направился к ним. Туфли, судя по виду, тоже стоили целое состояние.

— Дом мод, — сказал Нил с лёгким сарказмом, не удержавшись, — золото лоз. У Айвза тоже есть сапфировые запонки на каждый день?

— Конечно нет. — Джон разблокировал двери. — Только для особых заданий.

Задняя дверь открылась; пахнуло сырой землёй и влажным воздухом. За то короткое время, что Нил провёл в Америке, он успел соскучиться по бесконечной английской сырости.

— Добрый день. — Незнакомец первым протянул руку. — Нил, верно? Я Реншоу. Стивен Реншоу, — нелепо, по-бондовски представился он. — Глава местного отделения. Рад видеть, Джон. Простите, что приходится вот так, но разговор не телефонный.

Он устало вздохнул, словно сожалел больше всех, что ему пришлось тащиться в эту непогоду чёрт знает куда среди полей. Лицо у него было благородное, старомодное — хоть сейчас в фильмы по Диккенсу. Седые виски сбивали с толку, без них Реншоу можно было дать максимум лет сорок.

— И? — поторопил Джон, когда пауза затянулась.

— У нас в организации шпион. Пропала часть документов по предыдущей операции, и кто-то слил ваше местонахождение ЦРУ, а там очень удивились, что ты жив, Джон, очень. Поверь мне.

Лицо у Джона так резко переменилось, что Нил встревожился.

— Стоп, по предыдущей операции?

— Именно, причём взяли то, что касалось временного отрезка Вьетнам-Сибирь. — Реншоу кинул быстрый взгляд на Нила, и в этом взгляде было нечто неприятное. Тут же Нил осознал: на него смотрели так, словно он мёртв или вовсе не существует. — Последствия могут быть какими угодно, сами понимаете. В нашей работе прошлое — всего лишь точка на карте.

— Мы контролируем все турникеты, — тут же возразил Джон. — Каждая инверсия фиксируется.

— Это пока, — мягко заметил Реншоу и кивнул, завершая разговор.

Вторично хлопнула задняя дверь. Джон сделал знак: мол, давай поменяемся, — и Нил охотно сел на пассажирское.

— Что это было? — спросил он, когда оба автомобиля разъехались, и синий «Лексус» обогнал их, сворачивая на шоссе.

Джон хмыкнул.

— У всех есть маленькие слабости, так что не мешай ему быть персонажем шпионских фильмов. Теперь держись, мы немного попетляем: нужно сбросить второй хвост.

И он резко увёл автомобиль вправо, на грунтовую дорогу, разрезавшую поле. В зеркало заднего вида сначала не было видно ни единой машины, но затем между деревьев мелькнуло что-то тёмное. Преследователи остановились, однако вскоре завернули следом.

— Кто это? Думаешь, мой бывший начальник действительно замешан?

— Пока не уверен. Посмотри по картам, как мы сможем проехать.

Нил спешно вытащил смартфон и набросал маршрут, сунул под нос Джону. Телефон плясал в руке; машину трясло, потому что дорога становилась всё хуже и вела к ферме за низким забором. Ворота были закрыты.

Нил встретил вопросительный взгляд и ухмыльнулся. Джон крепче схватился за руль.

— Сам попросил!

— Я буду отрицать в суде!

Фордик Нила взревел и на полном ходу влетел в ворота, снеся их напрочь. По лобовому стеклу протянулась длинная трещина, помятый капот загромыхал в такт движению. Из большого дома выскочили мужчина с женщиной и смотрели вслед, их рты беззвучно открывались — беззвучно для Нила, который слышал лишь дребезжание покалеченной подвески.

Джон снова свернул — уже к роще за полем. Дорога петляла, словно её прокладывал пьяный любитель геоглифов Наска, и разве что не замыкалась сама в себе. Нил поставил смартфон с открытой картой на подставку и, поколебавшись, достал пистолет. Преследователи маячили позади на чёрном внедорожнике, медленно приближаясь.

— Чёрт, номеров нет, — пробормотал Нил, чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке. Пистолет ощущался в руке чужеродным предметом.

— Всё нормально, мы от них оторвёмся.

В этот момент пуля разбила заднее стекло. «Класс», — простонал Нил, пригнувшись, и открыл окно — аккурат в тот момент, когда пуля влетела в спинку кресла Джона. Нил схватил за плечо в тревоге, заставил развернуться к себе.

— В порядке?

— Да. Стреляй по колёсам!

Нил просунул голову в окно и прицелился, как учили. Сначала он промахнулся, но вторая пуля пробила шину. В этот момент из внедорожника показалось лицо стрелка — совершенно незнакомое. Убрать голову удалось в последний момент.

Внедорожник замедлился, и Джон вдавил в пол педаль газа, вылетая обратно на шоссе. Адреналин с опозданием забурлил в крови, заставив Нила снова высунуться в окно — и увидеть, что стрелок кричит водителю. Он отвлёкся и потому был идеальной мишенью.

Нил выстрелил.

Джон снова свернул наперекор здравому смыслу и всем правилам дорожного движения, проехался прямо по полю и вырулил обратно на М3. Внедорожника уже не было видно, и фордик Нила влился в поток машин, едущих в Лондон. Поля исчезли, сменившись идеальными домами — все как один с цветами в горшках на маленьких балкончиках.

— Нил, — позвал Джон.

Ответить было очень трудно. Нил апатично смотрел на трещину в стекле, всё ещё сжимая в руке пистолет — пока пальцы Джона не легли поверх.

— Я помню, каково это — когда впервые убиваешь. Но ты нас спас, молодец, а теперь просто положи его обратно.

Он разжал пальцы Нила, не прекращая следить за дорогой, и пришлось выпустить пистолет, который тут же перекочевал в отделение для перчаток. Джон опять что-то говорил, но его слова доносились издалека, потому что последнее воспоминание теперь разворачивалось в инверсии: чужое оружие катится по асфальту, прыгает в руку стрелка, и с виска исчезают кровавые брызги.

Нил встряхнулся и ответил:

— Я переживу.

Голос пока казался чужим, но дар речи вернулся — и Джон убрал руку, которую успел положить на плечо.

— Пару часов перебьются без нас, тебе надо выпить. Как считаешь?

В Лондоне они остановились у бара, который Нил видел впервые. Невзрачный переулок рядом с центром, упирающийся в тупик, было сложно найти, если не знать, где искать. Как тут выжил бар, оставалось загадкой. Рядом с его деревянной вывеской, болтавшейся на ветру, угадывались снятые буквы съехавшего магазина одежды. Теперь там красовалась надпись: «АРЕНДА», а на деревянной вывеске же просто значилось: «Челси бар». И всё.

Джон вёл себя так, будто бывал здесь регулярно. Он прошёл к стойке, обогнув широкую вешалку для одежды, неудачно стоящую едва ли не посреди прохода, и Нил опустился рядом на высокий стул. Людей вокруг оказалось немного, и все они сидели за столиками, прячущимися в глубокой тени. Барная карта была небрежно начеркана на доске, висящей между полок с бутылками.

— Водку с тоником, — сказал Нил, разобравшись в чужом плохом почерке.

Джон заказал диетическую колу. Нил искренне не понимал, как это можно пить, тем более в баре.

— Бросил пить в десять, — ответил Джон на незаданный вопрос, дождался улыбки Нила и добавил: — Не пью на задании, но вне работы не откажусь от виски.

Было приятно сидеть с ним рядом, и Нил даже смог успокоиться. Дружба между ними только начинала зарождаться, однако Нилу порой казалось, что они давно знают друг друга. Будто Джон некогда уже был его хорошим другом, а Нил об этом взял и забыл.

Иногда Нил улавливал что-то в его глазах, когда их взгляды встречались — некое странное выражение, которое не удавалось распознать. Но ничего, он решит это уравнение.

— ЦРУ, — сказал Нил одними губами, когда им принесли напитки. Бармен удалился, и Нил продолжил вполголоса: — Как тебя перевербовали?

Джон сделал большой глоток.

— Не дали спокойно умереть от цианида и попросили отсрочить кончину.

Нил понял и усмехнулся, хотя весёлого тут было мало.

— Что за операцию упоминал Реншоу?

В этот раз Джон дольше думал над ответом.

— Однажды расскажу.

— О’кей, я пока вне зоны доступа.

— Ты узнаешь, просто сейчас не время и не место. Потом ещё пожалеешь, что спросил.

Джон поводил стаканом по губам, смотря в никуда. Со стороны создавалось впечатление, будто он глаз не может отвести от большой бутылки текилы на полке. В его ответе что-то настораживало, но Нил пока не мог понять, что именно, и решил перевести тему.

— Что ты делаешь, когда работа закончена? У тебя есть хотя бы хобби?

Джон отмер и снова приложился к своей безвкусной коле.

— Вроде твоего, взламывать чужие замки?

Нил сделал нетерпеливый жест рукой — в этот конкретный момент ему позарез хотелось слушать кого-нибудь ещё, а не только эхо собственного голоса.

— Ну хорошо! — Джон поднял руки, словно сдаваясь. — Хожу в кино после работы. Выбираю по афише, не читая, и даже трейлеры не смотрю. Такой вот поход наугад, словно поставить на случайное число в казино — никогда не знаешь, каким будет результат. Иногда и афишу не ищу, выбираю по названию.

— Надо же. И на что ты пойдёшь в этот раз?

— Говорю же: не представляю. — Он поболтал лёд в бокале. — Ты как, ничего?

Нил кивнул и допил оставшееся одним глотком. Он знал, что воспоминание об убийстве ещё вернётся, но сейчас — сейчас он в порядке.

— Поехали.

За руль снова сел Джон. Дождь, прекратившийся на подъездах к Лондону, заморосил снова, а один из стеклоочистителей, как назло, приказал долго жить и вяло трепыхался, словно вынутая из воды рыба.

— Можешь пока придумать прощальную речь для своей машины. — Джон несколько раз безуспешно нажал на кнопку. — Лихачить — это не про неё.

Нил задумчиво погладил приборную панель.

— Я на этом «Форде» ещё в университет ездил, так он и тогда был старым. Отцовский. Прощай, старик. — Он щёлкнул пальцем по панели. — Скучать не буду, не надейся.

Оставшийся стеклоочиститель справлялся паршиво, и Парк Лейн слилась в одно большое жёлто-зелёное пятно под серым небом. Нил уже с опозданием узнал знакомые дома Вудс Мьюс, где машины всегда намертво вставали в пробке. Пристраиваясь в конец ряда, Джон даже не чертыхнулся — иногда Нила удивляло его терпение.

Словно дождавшись, когда они встрянут на узкой улице, зазвонил телефон. Джон взял после первого же гудка.

— Да, справился, — ответил он, — нам вряд ли придётся долго... А, понял. Будем позже.

Нил вопросительно поднял брови. Джон с удовольствием потянулся, коснувшись ладонями потолка.

— Знаешь что? — сказал он. — Глянь, где тут ближайший кинотеатр.

Смартфон лежал в отделении для перчаток рядом с пистолетом. До оружия не хотелось дотрагиваться, но пришлось — и рукоятка оказалась тёплой, словно её только что держали в ладони. Нил справился с собой и лишь потом заметил: за ним наблюдают.

— На любой фильм?

Джон улыбнулся.

— Выбирай на свой вкус.

***

Вечером на Вудс Мьюс их встретил сам Фэй. Нил до того не знал его лично, но уже успел понять: именно Фэй был одним из тех, кто раскрутил всю организацию с нуля в этом временном потоке. Джон поприветствовал его как старого знакомого, крепко пожав руку, и они перебросились непонятными Нилу шутливыми фразами про вставленные зубы.

— Нас никогда не найдут хотя бы потому, что здесь невозможно припарковаться, — сердито говорил Фэй, открывая дверь снятого «Доводом» здания. — Вот ваши ключи, и не говорите, что вы собираетесь оставить тут эту развалюху. У здешнего садовника машина лучше.

Он показал на побитый жизнью «Форд», который Нил с некоторым трудом воткнул между «БМВ» и машиной клининговой фирмы.

— Утром он ещё таким не был, — вступился Джон за автомобиль. — Но это отдельная история.

— Что ж, мне не терпится услышать.

Они прошли в пахнущий побелкой просторный холл, где разгуливал Реншоу, который праздно осматривал скудную мебель.

— В комнатах вы уже бывали, — сказал Фэй, кивая на лестницу. Нил кивнул: они успели прожить здесь две недели в инверсии. — Скоро доведём это место до ума.

— И чья это будет идея — красные стены в гостиной? — донёсся сзади голос Джона.

Сейчас всё вокруг сияло первозданной девственной белизной, не испорченной ничьим дизайном, но Нилу было сложно забыть первые впечатления. После его восклицания при знакомстве с квартирой пришлось вкратце пересказывать Джону «Твин Пикс».

— Моя, — ответил Реншоу с прохладцей. — Итак, приступим.

Они сели за большой стол для совещаний, стоящий посреди гостиной. Щепетильно смахнув пыль со столешницы, Реншоу поставил на неё ноутбук, и на экране вскоре появились два лица: Айвза и подруги Нила, Барбары.

Нилу всё ещё было очень странно видеть её среди них, хотя это именно он завербовал Барб. Сердясь, она обычно говорила с лёгким французским акцентом, и когда после второй беседы она, грассируя, пообещала утопить Нила в реактивах, если он лжёт, стало ясно: дело в шляпе. Точно так же Барб угрожала, когда Нил случайно разбил вазу в её доме во время дружеской вечеринки ещё в бытие студентами.

Именно она этим утром смогла задержать Эндрюса, чтобы тот не успел зайти в свой кабинет во время ограбления сейфа. Нил был благодарен ей за это — она создала ему алиби.

— У нас появилось сразу несколько проблем. — Фэй не стал тянуть кота за хвост и после дежурного обмена приветствиями перешёл к делу. — Мистер Реншоу сообщил, что в «Доводе» есть крыса — что ж, придётся пока поработать сокращённым составом. Если содержание этого разговора выплывет за пределы Вудс Мьюс, мы по крайней мере поймём, что это кто-то из нас. Конечно, не хотелось бы.

Айвз обвёл всех с экрана очень красноречивым взглядом, но на Нила этот трюк после совместных тренировок уже не действовал.

— Нас преследовали утром, — начал Джон. — Двое на внедорожнике, прицепились недалеко от Солсбери. Одного удалось убрать. Возможно, связаны с Эндрюсом из Портон-Дауна, мы прорабатываем эту версию.

— Я полагаю, они за мной. — Нил сцепил пальцы в замок. Он уже подозревал это и не удивился, когда Фэй кивнул.

— Теперь основная проблема в том, парни, что за вами обоими сейчас идёт охота, — сказал Айвз внушительно. — За Джоном — ЦРУ, а у Нила теперь свои поклонники, которых мы даже не знаем. Я настаиваю на своём прибытии в Лондон, сэр.

Фэй развёл руками — Лондон был уже не в его юрисдикции, — и тогда подключился Реншоу:

— Предлагаю проверить адрес с записки того анонима и взломать сейф. Всё. На этом вы выбываете, а далее расследуют мои люди. Хвост из ЦРУ нам уж точно ни к чему.

Повисла тишина: все задумались. Нилу не нравилось предложение, но почему — он не смог бы сказать. Однако точно знал, что Джон тоже не в восторге. Уловил по движению губ.

— Зачем я здесь? — прямо спросила Барб, прерывая молчание, и Фэй очнулся.

— Есть некоторые предположения насчёт того, что мы обнаружим в сейфе. Инвертированные предметы, документы из будущего… всё это нужно исследовать. Здесь нам важно иметь своего человека.

— К слову, я проанализировала записку анонима с наводкой. Никаких отпечатков.

Кто-то им подсказывал или наоборот, пытался спутать карты. Нил видел записку одним из первых, она была приклеена к монитору в лаборатории. Всего лишь короткий адрес: «Хартфордшир, Кроксли Грин, Болдуинс-Лэйн, 263. Сейф», и эти слова поставили в тупик всё американское отделение. Почерк никто не смог распознать.

— Мы взломаем этот сейф и дальше будем действовать по ситуации, — сказал Джон. — Привлекать лишних людей — это увеличивать число подозреваемых.

Реншоу казался недовольным, но аргумент был внушительный, спорить с ним он не мог и лишь поджимал тонкие губы. А вот Фэй просветлел лицом, и его ярко-голубые глаза остановились на каждом из присутствующих.

— Значит, решено, — произнёс он и поднялся первым. Ножки стульев заскрежетали о паркет.

Вскоре дважды скрипнула входная дверь, и Нил, уставший за этот долгий день, направился к холодильнику, где полки ломились от заказанной вчера еды. Он отхлебнул молока из большой бутылки и заглянул в коробку с изображением пиццы. Гавайская. Нил вздохнул, потянулся за хлебом, чтобы сделать себе сэндвич.

Они с Джоном снова остались тут вдвоём.

— Мне не нравится Реншоу, — сказал Нил, включая тостер, одиноко стоящий на шатком столике. — Он не доверяет Барб.

Джон уже жевал холодную пиццу.

— Не могу его судить: твоя подруга новичок, а Реншоу здесь даже дольше меня.

— «Даже»! — Нил заулыбался. — Потом я узнаю, что это ты основал «Довод».

Джон усмехнулся и, включив в розетку чайник, подтянул к себе пепельницу с окурками чужих сигарет. Нил облокотился рядом на подоконник: за стеклом виднелся маленький задний дворик с одиноким клёном, медленно теряющим листву, которую никто не убирал. У клёна стояла стремянка и банка с краской. Когда Нил потянулся к ручке, чтобы открыть окно и выпустить сигаретный дым, Джон повернул голову и воззрился этим странным взглядом, который Нил замечал каждый раз, когда они оказывались совсем близко.

— Что не так? — спросил Джон, и Нил наконец смог найти нужные слова:

— Ты смотришь на меня, словно я призрак.

***

По радио играла Firework Кэти Перри. За окном проплывала однообразная английская провинция, мельтеша в глазах одинаковыми персиковыми домами в два этажа. Шоссе А30 этим ранним утром было совсем пустым, и Нил открыл окно, позволяя сентябрьской прохладе ворваться в салон.

«Do you know that there's still a chance for you, — заорал Нил во всю глотку, — cause there's a spark in you!»

На припеве он позорно слился, не вытянув высокие ноты, и лишь продолжал стучать в ритм по рулю. Настроение у Нила было преотличным — всё-таки дни рождения случаются не каждую неделю.

Если бы у Нила спросили, над чем он работает, он бы ответил, что изучает воздействие аксиона на частицы антиматерии, и соврал бы в каждом слове. Ему и приходилось так отвечать, но эта ложь стала частью его примерно в той же степени, что и утренние пробежки в Садах королевы Елизаветы или хлопья на завтрак. В Портон-Дауне работало много людей из родного Нилу Солсбери, но о деталях полагалось помалкивать. Особенно тем, кто, как и Нил, трудился на благо оборонной промышленности.

Ворота Портон-Дауна со множеством предупреждающих знаков показались впереди, и Нил выключил радио, достал свой пропуск сотрудника научной лаборатории. Охранник на посту читал газету и нажал на кнопку открытия ворот, едва взглянув на фото.

На парковке было всего два автомобиля, и оба легко узнавались: «БМВ» главы департамента, тут всё понятно, и почему-то «Форд» подруги Нила, Барб. Рановато она приехала, лишь бы не успела заметить, что и Нил тут, иначе запланированный подарок самому себе может сорваться.

Дослушав песню, Нил выключил радио и заглушил двигатель. В груди расцветало предвкушение. Он специально ждал этого дня, чтобы исполнить задуманное, и никто не смог бы его отговорить, даже Барб.

Вторично показав пропуск, Нил быстрым шагом поднялся на два этажа, воровато огляделся и с опозданием заслышал стук каблуков. Ну вот, только чёрта помяни.

— П’гивет, — сказала Барб, до странности взвинченная — её выдал не только французский прононс, но и пальцы, теребящие пуговицу лабораторного халата. Она глубоко вздохнула, чтобы справиться с собой. — Я сделала, что ты просил. Если ты мне врал...

О чём он просил?.. Нил серьёзно кивнул и попытался отшутиться:

— Эй, а как же поздравление? Я его уже недостоин?

Она посмотрела на него как на идиота, затем, кажется, что-то осознала. Барб засмеялась, и смех её звучал странно и нервно, из-за чего Нил не на шутку встревожился.

— Всё но’гмально, — сказала она, — п’гости, но мне нужно бежать, да и ты, кажется, спешишь.

Она ушла, завязывая на ходу светло-русые волосы в низкий хвост, как всегда делала перед работой. Раньше Нил не жаловался на память и точно мог сказать, что ничего важного они не обсуждали с ней в последнее время.

Ладно, он обдумает это позже.

Нил уже успел изучить углы обзора камер видеонаблюдения и знал, как надо идти, чтобы не попасть в поле зрения. Он открыл дверь уборной, скрывшись за ней, добежал до конца коридора. Тишина буквально оглушала. Свет горел не везде, и нужный поворот прятался в темноте, тем более плотной, что с этой стороны здания не было окна. Идеально. Нил вынул из кармана свою старую любимую отмычку и закусил кончик языка от усердия, вскрывая дверь кабинета — он, кажется, делал это впервые за год. Кошмар, так можно и хватку потерять!.. Наконец замок тихо щёлкнул, поддавшись, и Нил торжествующе сжал пальцы в кулак, сделав победный жест.

Теперь ему предстояла самая сложная часть. Господи, как же они все удивятся, когда потом узнают правду. Да никому даже не придёт в голову его вызывать на ковёр — половина сотрудников и так в курсе хобби Нила, хотя всё-таки сейф начальника отдела — разговор другой. Именно поэтому Нил приготовил заранее речь о пробелах в безопасности здания.

В кабинете царил полумрак из-за опущенных жалюзи. На столе была лампа, но Нил уже знал, что она плохо освещала угол, где стоял сейф.

— Итак, приятель, — сказал Нил, похлопав сейф по железному боку, — давай, делись своими секретами.

Обычная комбинация из трёх цифр, ничего особенного. Зажав фонарик в зубах, Нил начал крутить лимб. Он весь обратился в слух. Наручные часы оглушительно тикали, и пришлось убрать их в карман, чтобы не мешали.

Есть! Первое число установилось.

Теперь второе...

В коридоре что-то упало, и Нил дёрнулся, дождался тишины. Нужно работать быстрее, Эндрюс всегда приезжает вовремя, и не хватало, чтобы он вошёл в кабинет и увидел собственного сотрудника за явной попыткой кражи научных секретов.

Третье число… да!

Дверца сейфа бесшумно открылась, являя глазам папки с документами. Нил хмыкнул.

— Пусть только Дэн снова попробует сказать, что я разучился. — Он из любопытства вынул верхнюю папку, раскрыл её — и поднёс к настольной лампе, которая подсветила ряды формул, написанные как будто второпях, где-то исправленные, где-то зачёркнутые.

Нил не поверил своим глазам.

Тут его дёрнули за ноги.

Он упал с коротким вскриком на ковёр, ударившись головой о край стола. Из полумрака выплыло лицо темнокожего человека. Листы бумаги рассыпались из папки, падая прямо на Нила. Формулы, на каждом одни только формулы, и темнокожий незнакомец в маске на нижней половине лица чертыхнулся, собирая листы. Нил ощупал затылок — пальцы стали влажными и липкими.

— Чьи это расчёты? — простонал он, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд.

Ко рту прижался платок, пахнущий какой-то неведомой дрянью. В глазах резко потемнело.

— Твои. С днём рождения, Нил.


	2. 15 16 23 42

— Извини, что без торта и свечек, — сказал всё тот же незнакомец, едва Нил разлепил глаза. — Я бы пожелал, конечно, продвижения по карьерной лестнице, но её уже не будет. Но жить станет интереснее, обещаю.

Нил огляделся, насколько позволяла ноющая голова и спинка кресла. На лицах вокруг не было враждебности, но обстановка слишком явно намекала на допрос: пустые серые стены, стол, пара стульев — и больше ничего. Незнакомец, похитивший Нила, сидел напротив в простых рубашке и брюках, а рядом с ним возвышался угрюмого вида бородач в форме спецназа. Нил поморгал: сосредоточиться никак не удавалось, события путались в голове. Он вроде бы собирался вскрыть сейф Эндрюса, а потом...

— Ты, кажется, отличный взломщик, — произнёс тот, что был в форме.

— Это цитата из «Хоббита»? — Нил посмотрел на руки — не связаны, ноги тоже. В карманах, правда, пустота, даже мелочь для автомата с едой вынули.

Его глупую шутку оставили без внимания, хотя у темнокожего похитителя уголки губ слегка дёрнулись вверх. Это обнадёживало, но Нил радовался уже тому, что хотя бы жив. Он ничего не понимал. Затылок дёргало от боли.

— Прости за это. — Темнокожий указал на рану. — Нужно было действовать быстро.

— Вы странные похитители.

— Тебя никто не похищал, — заверил бородач в форме. — Мы поговорим, и ты выйдешь отсюда с полным комплектом рук и ног. Ещё и голову перевяжем. Представляешь, какая забота?

— Всё дело в том, что ты нам нужен. Ты должен был найти эти расчёты, чтобы задать вопросы, а я один из немногих, кто сможет дать ответ.

— И кто ты? — Нил поморщился, ощупывая затылок.

Реакция незнакомца была необычной. Он не двинул ни единым мускулом лица, но Нил привык смотреть в глаза людям, чтобы узнать, лгут ли они — специфика работы порой обязывала. И он мог поклясться: глаза этого незнакомца на короткое мгновение остекленели, словно вопрос ударил его.

— Можешь называть меня как хочешь, — был ответ.

Нил пожал плечами.

— Джон Доу? 

— Я кажусь тебе мёртвым?

Его будто бы действительно интересовал выбор имени. Нил оценил бесстрастное лицо напротив.

— Недостаточно живым. Так вас вообще не волнует, что я могу выйти и рассказать про это место кому угодно?

Задавая этот вопрос, Нил порядком рисковал своей шкурой, но парни рядом с ним совсем не казались типичными громилами без мозгов. Они наверняка всё продумали, и значит, либо ситуация ещё сложнее, либо Нил отсюда не выйдет несмотря на все заверения.

Как ни странно, стоящий над душой бородач протянул ладонь для рукопожатия.

— Айвз, — сказал он. — А с именем Джона ты угадал. Что до твоего вопроса: ты искренне считаешь, что сумеешь нас запомнить?

— А вы сможете стереть мне память? — вяло удивился Нил.

— Да, — ответил Джон, не моргнув и глазом. — Прямо как в Гарри Поттере.

Абсурд разговора поднялся выше ватерлинии настолько, что Нил перестал чувствовать дно. Он даже о голове своей думать забыл. Тем временем мир, как будто решив добить, прислал третьего всадника Апокалипсиса: в открывшуюся дверь вошла женщина в такой же, как у Айвза, форме спецназа.

— Долго вы болтать будете? Мне его записывать на общую тренировку?

— Через пару дней, Уилер, у Нила травма.

— Ладно, — сказала она коротко и хлопнула дверью, а Нил, окончательно выбитый из колеи тем, что здесь его судьбу решают без него, поднялся. Земля слегка качнулась под ногами.

Его никто не стал останавливать, и Нил нажал на дверную ручку, выходя во двор. Солнце после полумрака ударило по глазам, и ладонь нашла шершавую кирпичную стену — Нил тяжело прислонился к ней, ощущая себя, как после вечеринки с большим количеством спиртного.

— Что я, чёрт возьми, увидел в сейфе?..

Этот вопрос не предназначался никому конкретному, но совсем близко хмыкнули.

— Да уж, физик-взломщик. — Джон. — Что, лавры Фейнмана покоя не давали?

— Я его фанат с детства, — пробормотал Нил, потирая ослепшие глаза.

— Правда? А я любил Карла Сагана и его сериал, тот, что про космос.

Нил опешил:

— Ты физик?

— Просто поддерживаю разговор... ну ладно, я и про Сагана соврал.

Джон улыбнулся, и Нил, покачав головой приставил ладонь ко лбу козырьком. Во дворе, обнесённом высоким забором, располагалась тренировочная площадка. Люди в камуфляже штурмовали препятствия, от вида которых уже ныли мышцы, а фоновый шум перекрывался командным женским голосом. «Подними задницу! — орала — как её, Уилер? — на какого-то недотёпу. — Тут не Майами, чтобы на песке разлёживаться!»

В стороне от полосы препятствий развешивались мишени, люди готовились стрелять — и вот здесь произошло нечто совсем уже необъяснимое. Наверное, сотрясение мозга дало о себе знать, но Нилу показалось, будто...

— Да. — А теперь это был голос Айвза. — Оружие прыгает им в руку, всё верно. Ты физик, вот и объясни, как это происходит.

— Я такие фокусы видел ещё в цирке, — обронил Нил, которому надоело, что все здесь морочат ему голову.

— Нет, — сказал Айвз категорично, — таких — ещё не видел.

Его подтолкнули обратно внутрь — как оказалось, это был небольшой ангар, разбитый на секции и больше смахивающий на гараж. Выход из «допросной» имелся лишь один — наружу, через маленькую стальную дверь, но в стороне имелись и большие ворота, из которых на глазах Нила выехал автомобиль, пятясь задом. Без особых затруднений, даже не думая разворачиваться, автомобиль вырулил на узкую дорогу и исчез за ангаром.

К этому моменту Нил успел окончательно решить, что снова обкурился в гостях у Лоис и видит безумные сны, но когда дверь закрылась, слово взял Джон. Говорил он долго, и если поначалу Нил недоверчиво улыбался, скрестив руки на груди, то под конец речи его уверенность в том, что это сон под лёгкими наркотиками, начала таять.

— Теория поглощения Уилера-Фейнмана? — переспросил он и немедленно протянул руку ладонью вверх. — Выкладки. Немедленно. Хотя бы основные формулы того, о чём сейчас говорилось.

Айвз хмыкнул.

— Да если бы мы могли.

— Вам нужен физик или нет? Почему, кстати, именно физик-взломщик — чтобы сэкономить на зарплате?

Джон откровенно фыркнул — впервые за весь этот разговор.

— Будущее не горит желанием делиться с нами своими тайнами.

— А пресловутые турникеты или как их там?

— Переданы чертежи и часть деталей, но в целом…

— Этого хватит — сказал Нил твёрдо. — Я хотел бы увидеть чертежи.

Никто не ответил, и тогда он встал, распахнул тяжёлую дверь и пошёл прочь от ангара — домой, не имея ни малейшего понятия, в какой стороне находится Солсбери.

Айвз нагнал только у главных ворот. Ему хватило трёх слов, чтобы Нил вернулся.

***

За окном, в молочно-белом тумане, переругивались две вороны, разворошившие мусорку. Не было видно ни зги, лишь угадывались смутные очертания соседнего дома. На Солсбери редко опускались такие сильные туманы, и Нил остро ощутил, что он не дома и, скорее всего, вряд ли там окажется в ближайшем будущем. Впервые после окончания Кембриджа он уезжает далеко от родных мест, и это нервировало.

Завтракать Нил не любил и потому просто сварил себе кофе и расположился в гостиной, подтащив кресло поближе к окну. Шторы в доме напротив были задёрнуты, и рассматривать можно было разве что бывшую конюшню, переделанную в гараж, и разные оттенки кирпича на фасаде, гадая, какие принадлежат к старой кладке. Солнце спустя полчаса ненадолго показалось из-за туч, разогнав туман и осветив форд Нила, который и раньше красотой не отличался, а теперь же выглядел совсем рухлядью.

Нил мрачно допил кофе и пошёл за инструментами. Уже под машиной и с фонариком в зубах, обозревая масштабы катастрофы, он чертыхнулся: по фордику плакало автомобильное кладбище.

— Что ты делаешь? — Голос раздавался сверху, но перед глазами были только ботинки. Снова запахло кофе и, кажется, сэндвичем.

— Чиню подвеску, — откликнулся Нил.

Сюда так и напрашивалось насмешливое «зачем?», но озвучено не было — и за эту тактичность Нил мысленно поблагодарил Джона.

— Предлагаю отогнать старичка к мастерской, и пусть Реншоу сам придумывает, как обосновать в отчёте сэру Майклу эти затраты. Вылезай, это не сейф, а ты не механик.

В чём-то он, конечно, был прав, но Нил в жизни бы не признался, что просто боится доверять машину чёрт знает кому. Вчера он был готов расстаться навсегда с этим подарком на совершеннолетие, но за ночь всё изменилось. Просто Нил представил, что сказал бы папа, увидев свой автомобиль в таком плачевном состоянии.

— Пока без новостей? — спросил он, решив больше не говорить о фордике, и получил отрицательный ответ.

Они вернулись в дом, «форд» же продолжал укоризненно маячить за окном.

Джон в своей тёмной рубашке и чёрных брюках контрастировал с белыми стенами гостиной, и Нилу нравился этот контраст. В детстве ему доводилось снимать — без разрешения, конечно — на семейную видеокамеру, он помнил эти ощущения очень хорошо и почему-то сейчас хотелось снова поднять её перед собой, как встарь, и зафиксировать удачный кадр. Джон же в этот миг просто листал каналы на телевизоре, держа перед собой пульт как пистолет. Он походил на человека, который не умеет отдыхать.

«...Как замечательно было бы скользить по поверхности Марса…» — сказал с экрана Карл Саган, и палец Джона замер над кнопкой — слишком надолго, чтобы это было случайностью.

Нил расплылся в улыбке, падая на диван.

— Ты мне соврал, сказав, что врёшь, — заявил он, и Джон поднял брови в ответ на эту абсурдную фразу. — В мой первый день в лагере. Ты ведь правда любил передачу Сагана, я же вижу. Хотел стать космонавтом?

— Нет, — сказал Джон, садясь рядом, — главарём банды.

— Это новость, — протянул Нил, не зная, всерьёз ли ему воспринимать такое заявление.

На лице Джона читалась внутренняя борьба, наконец он хлопнул себя по коленям и повернулся к Нилу.

— Я родился в Найроби, но вырос в Гарлеме. Весёлое местечко, не знаю, бывал ли ты там.

— К счастью, не довелось.

— Мы бегали к соседке, я и младший брат — у неё был отличный телевизор, больше нашего раза в два. Потом мы поняли из разговора родителей, что ей этот телевизор подогнал любовник, промышляющий вскрытием квартир. Но какое нам дело, когда есть на чём смотреть мультфильмы и передачи про космос, верно? Позже этот телевизор украли уже у неё. Вот потому и говорю: весёлое местечко, Гарлем.

Нил не нашёл нужных слов, чтобы прокомментировать этот рассказ, и спросил:

— А где сейчас твой брат?

Джон похмыкал.

— Насколько я знаю, исполнил мою детскую мечту.

Он замолк и сосредоточился на передаче. Молчание его было очень красноречивым, оно давало понять: на сегодня хватит. Нил вдруг задался вопросом, знает ли Айвз — да хоть кто-нибудь — то, что Джон сейчас выложил Нилу, почти незнакомому для него человеку.

Вскоре Нил пошёл к двери — открывать ремонтной бригаде, присланной Реншоу. Головорезы с виду, они очень вежливо представились — самого высокого громилу звали девчачьим именем Пенни, и Нил припомнил, что видел его в тренировочном лагере в футболке с логотипом «Теории большого взрыва». Бригада ушла на задний двор греметь приставной лестницей, а Нил снова сел на диван — и если бы в голове находилась некая кнопка включения, то сейчас Нил мог с уверенность сказать, что её перевели в положение «выключено». Думать совершенно не хотелось. Телевизор уютно бубнил, Джон положил руку на подголовник и протянул её в сторону Нила, но даже сейчас он был собран — натянутая пружина, физическое тело, которое никогда не находится в состоянии покоя.

За окном заглушили двигатель автомобиля, и Джон мгновенно вскочил, раздвинул жалюзи.

— Барбара, — сообщил он с удивлением. — Разве кто-то предупреждал?..

— Нет, но Барб всегда плевать хотела на разрешения. Расслабься.

— Ты знаешь её дольше, — заметил Джон, и Нил прочитал подтекст: «Если что, сам будешь виноват», но отнёсся к нему наплевательски. Он доверял старой подруге и не хотел взращивать в себе параноика.

Войдя, Барб пожала руку Джону и по-дружески махнула Нилу. Одета она была в спортивный костюм, словно не успела переодеться после пробежки, а на плече висела спортивная же сумка, в которой что-то подозрительно гремело.

— Сбежала от мужа, чтобы поболтать с вами, — сказала она. — Надеюсь, не заметит, что я на машине, не хочу ему объяснять, что работаю на сверхсекретную организацию.

— Одной меньше, одной больше... — протянул Нил, и Барб дёрнула уголком рта.

Он сам так пока ничего и не рассказал родителям. Время терпело, а отпуск, взятый на пару недель, благодаря инверсии начался заново. Возможно, потом придётся умереть для всех, но Нил предпочитал пока не думать об этом.

— Так что за спешка? — поинтересовался Джон. — Есть новости или?..

Барб опустила сумку на журнальный столик, бесцеремонно скинув с него коробку из-под вчерашней пиццы.

— Мне сказали, что сейф, который вы собираетесь вскоре взламывать, может быть инвертирован тем или иным способом. Это звучало настолько по-идиотски, что я захотела кое-что попробовать сама... Кстати, а что случилось с твоей машиной? И ещё...

— Тебе дали доступ к турникету? — немедленно поинтересовался Джон, перебив её.

— Да, как только я объяснила для чего.

— Так просто.

Барб задумчиво на него посмотрела.

— Да, очень просто, и мне даже кажется, что любой желающий смог бы обмануть камеры, поразмыслите об этом. Этот дом тоже не так чтобы хорошо контролируется, я ведь вошла без проблем.

— Дом охраняем мы и прораб по имени Пенни в футболке «Теории большого взрыва», — ухмыльнулся Нил. — Так что не волнуйся, всё в порядке.

Она покачала головой и расстегнула молнию на сумке. Внутри лежали сейфовые замки, самые разные, многие из них были знакомы Нилу. Он хотел взять в руки механический из своих любимых, но Барб оказалась быстрее.

— Перчатки, — напомнила она. — Всё здесь инвертировано. И как ты только дожил до своих лет…

— Машину, между прочим, вёл вчера не я!

— Конечно-конечно. — Барб шутливо пихнула его локтем. — Так я тебе и поверила.

Нил надел протянутые ему перчатки и покрутил в руках обычный лимбовый замок. Повернул на пробу лимб на несколько делений, осмотрел сам механизм — но всё ещё не находил ничего необычного. Если начистоту, Нил плохо понимал, что именно должен искать, с инвертированными предметами он пока сталкивался редко.

— Давай подскажу, — предложила Барб. — Код этого замка — 90-50-50.

Нил прокрутил лимб, поглядывая на открытый механизм сзади.

— Подожди, — сказал он растерянно, — я же закрываю его.

— Именно. А теперь попробуй ввести код, начиная с последней цифры.

Джон наблюдал со стороны, не участвуя, но теперь явно заинтересовался. Он подался вперёд, нахмурившись, и издал смешок, когда Нил открыл замок по подсказке.

— То есть смысла в инвертировании нет никакого? — уточнил он у Барбары. — Только если взломщик знает код заранее.

— Абсолютно. Лимбовые замки, кодовые замки — тут всё одинаково, а вот про те, что открываются ключом, не скажу — не успела их найти.

— Барб, — сказал Нил, — ты золото.

— О да, — подтвердила она. — Но есть ещё маленькая загвоздка: я не знаю, как эти замки могут работать вместе в одной системе, к тому же…

— ...Одно дело просто замок, другое — когда он встроен в сейф. Да, я понимаю. — Нил застегнул сумку и поднял голову как раз вовремя, чтобы встретить взгляд Барб. Она кивнула на дверь, когда Джон отвернулся на шум, доносящийся с заднего двора.

Нил понял намёк.

— Я помогу донести, — произнёс он, открывая дверь.

Форд Барб был в разы новее и рядом с развалюхой Нила выглядел как издевательство. Нил бросил сумку с замками на заднее сидение, а Барб в это время достала из отделения для перчаток блистер с таблетками и спортивную бутылку.

— От нервов, — пояснила она, запив таблетку. — Я так и не могу привыкнуть. Нил, ты уверен в том, что мы делаем? Здесь я знаю только тебя и доверяю языку формул, а не людям, в которых за милю видно агентов спецслужб. На лбу Джона огромными буквами написано «ЦРУ», а я предпочитаю не иметь таких близких дел с правительственными органами. Тем более иностранными.

Нил выпрямился и захлопнул дверцу машины, испугав голубя. Барб вздрогнула, когда тот взлетел, громко хлопая крыльями, и стало ясно: она и вправду боится. Что ей сказать? Может ли сам Нил поручиться, что они борются за правое дело?..

— Знаешь, что мне сказал Айвз, когда я едва не ушёл от них после первой беседы? Он сказал три слова: «Я покажу всё». И не соврал — он привёл меня к турникету, дал чертежи и инвертированный хлам. Здесь мне ещё ни разу не лгали, все слова подтверждались — рано или поздно. Мы на стороне ангелов, Барби.

Она не выносила этот вариант своего имени, но сейчас будто и не услышала его. В спортивном костюме и кедах на низкой подошве против обычных каблуков она казалась совсем маленькой, почти девчонкой, неуверенно жмущейся к стенке на вечеринке старшеклассников. В голову почему-то назойливо лезло дурацкое воспоминание о том, как он много лет назад пытался поцеловать её, завалившую экзамен по математике. Они потом даже провстречались пару месяцев, пока любовь к физике не перевесила всё остальное.

— Я слышала, как Фэй и Реншоу говорили на повышенных тонах, — произнесла она вдруг, — но сути не разобрала, они быстро ушли от моего кабинета. Спор был довольно ожесточённый.

Интересно, подумал Нил, очень интересно.

— Я здесь твой союзник, как ты успела забыть? — подбодрил он её. — Я не привёл бы тебя, не будь у меня уверенности в нашем деле. Выше нос, Барб, и сообщи, если узнаешь что-то ещё.

Она кивнула и улыбнулась. В светлые глаза вернулся стальной блеск.

— Советую побыстрее что-то сделать с твоей машиной, она так и кричит своим видом: «Я участвовала в перестрелке!» Слава богу, что всё обошлось.

— Мы же хорошие парни, как иначе.

Барб засунула руки в карманы толстовки, посмотрела исподлобья.

— Будь осторожнее, Нил.

Она села за руль, включила зажигание. Нил на прощание показал раздвинутыми пальцами вулканский салют, получил в ответ такой же и посмеялся про себя. Годы идут, но некоторые вещи не меняются.

***

Прошло несколько дней, прежде чем им дали добро на операцию в Хартфордшире. За это время форд Нила успел доехать до автомастерской на эвакуаторе и вернуться уже своим ходом — медленно и с достоинством, как старик на ходунках. Нил и не пытался ехать быстрее, боясь даже дышать на приборную панель.

— Этот Титаник уже своё отплавал, — добродушно заметил Джон, заглянув на минуту под капот. — В Хартфордшир мы на нём не поедем. Пожалей ветерана.

Они спорили до вечера, но утром Нил сел за руль, и Джон, включив радио, пристегнулся рядом. Диктор бубнил о политике, о грядущих выборах и под конец выпуска новостей, добавив сердечности в голос, рассказал о спасении котёнка в Риджентс-парке.

— Мечтаю, чтобы все новости состояли из таких событий, — сказал Джон, когда их автомобиль проехал большой знак подземки на Финчли-роад. — Котёнка сняли с дерева, над Лондоном возникла радуга, воды Темзы превратились в первоклассный виски.

— Если мы успешно завершим операцию, с меня бутылка, так уж и быть.

Джон покосился на него.

— Лучше с меня. Отпразднуем твой несостоявшийся день рождения как полагается — и неважно, что с опозданием.

Нил слегка удивился, но даже не фразе, а тону, с которой она была произнесена. Джон говорил с обеспокоенностью друга, так, как могли бы сказать эти слова Барб, Лоис или Дэн. Это немного обескураживало.

— Хорошо, — отозвался Нил. — Спасибо.

Если подумать — а Нил действительно много размышлял об этом — к нему в «Доводе» сразу отнеслись как к человеку очень ценному. Предпосылок к этому Нил не видел. Физик? Пока что его знания ему ни разу не пригодились здесь. Взломщик? Это вообще несерьёзно, для Нила взлом замков оставался хобби. Единственным, что наводило на мысли, были расчёты из сейфа, ряды формул, которые Джон почему-то немедленно уничтожил.

— Ты сказал, что это мои расчёты.

— Что?..

Нил смотрел в точку, барабаня пальцами по рулю. Он не спрашивал раньше, потому что события его похищения из Портон-Дауна словно подёрнулись дымкой из-за травмы, но молчать уже не мог.

— Чёрт, ты точно это сказал, и я видел почерк. А мы работаем со временем, и мне совсем не нравится думать, как мои расчёты, которых я даже не помню, оказались в сейфе начальника отдела.

Джон лишь развёл руками.

— Я знаю не больше твоего.

— Тогда почему уничтожил все бумаги?

Джон неожиданно усмехнулся.

— Возможно, из-за больших букв «СОЖГИ ИХ СРАЗУ ЖЕ, ДЖОН»? С будущим и прошлым нужно быть очень осмотрительным, ты знаешь протоколы.

— А содержание? Вы наверняка пытались разобраться.

— Пытались. Но ничего не поняли.

Лондон на глазах становился двухэтажным и спешно натягивал на себя провинциальность, как бизнесмен, надевающий костюм попроще для визита к подчинённым. Голые ветви деревьев и фонарные столбы словно поддерживали низкое свинцовое небо. Нил бросил взгляд на зеркало заднего вида — пока без неприятных сюрпризов.

— Я хочу вам доверять, — сказал Нил внезапно.

Откровение, место которому было не сейчас и точно не здесь. Джон повернулся лицом, удивлённый.

— Ты можешь доверять мне, — предложил он, но это звучало больше как просьба. Это звучало как: «Пожалуйста, доверяй мне».

— Надеюсь, — ответил Нил.

Он заверил Барб, что они работают на нужных людей и теперь в ответе в том числе и за неё, а не только за свои решения. Но странное дело: Нил не мог сказать, что полностью верит «Доводу» и Фэю или Айвзу, однако Джону…

Нил поправил зеркало над приборной доской и уловил направленный на себя взгляд тёмно-карих глаз. В какой-то момент благодаря совместной инверсии Нил успел заметить: Джон смотрит на него, когда думает, что Нил этого не видит. То, что Нил читал в его лице в такие короткие мгновения, не настораживало, не вызывало подозрений в слежке. Было сложно описать впечатление, но на ум неизменно приходило нечто абсурдное. Наверное, примерно так Горлум смотрел на кольцо Всевластия, а Кобб из «Начала» — на Мол, приходившую в его сны. Да, второе, пожалуй, вернее.

Нила это слегка беспокоило. А ещё больше его сейчас беспокоило возникшее в салоне молчание после несвоевременного разговора о доверии.

— Давай расскажу тебе про квантовую механику? — предложил Нил.

Джон фыркнул, и дышать стало полегче.

— Это ещё зачем?

— Мне не дают покоя турникеты и то, как они работают, а сам с собой я не люблю разговаривать. В лаборатории было проще: у меня возникает мысль, я беру за локоть Тома, или Барб, или первого попавшегося человека и уволакиваю его в тёмный укромный угол слушать мои гениальные идеи.

Джон потянулся к термосу с кофе и отпил из него на светофоре.

— Я куплю тебе гипсовую голову.

— На кой? У меня есть твоя, — рассеянно откликнулся Нил.

Ехать долго не пришлось. Хартфордшир, прижатый почти вплотную к Лондону, сперва казался его бедным родственником, но это впечатление было обманчиво. Нил бывал здесь пару раз по работе и точно знал: ночная жизнь бурлит в Хартфордшире по-лондонски, со столичным размахом, да и невысокие дома зачастую скрывают за своими окнами офисы крупных корпораций. А вот Кроксли Грин, небольшая деревня внутри графства, выглядела провинциальнее некуда. У Нила от домов невзрачной бежевой расцветки зарябило в глазах.

— Болдуинс-Лэйн направо, — сказал Джон, когда Нил на черепашьей скорости повернул к другому ряду домов — на этот раз ради разнообразия белых. — Мы почти на месте. Владельца здания уже взяли за «ограбление» сейфа в Портон-Дауне, так что спасибо за подложенные отпечатки, я всё боялся, что идея не сработает.

Нил остановился у дома номер 263 — аккуратного и совсем небольшого, в таком могла жить чья-нибудь бабушка и поливать цветы под окном гостиной. У открытой двери в гараж стоял автомобиль, блестящий, как значок полицейского. Кстати, о бобби…

— Полицейских здесь быть не должно, — сказал Джон, как будто услышал его мысли.

— И именно поэтому ты берёшь оружие? — заметил Нил, тоже засовывая пистолет за пояс брюк.

Дверь удалось взломать без усилий, они даже не привлекли к себе внимания. В этом сонном, тихом месте любые незнакомцы сразу оказывались на виду, так что Нил вздохнул с облегчением, когда наконец оказался в коридоре. Затылок Джона каждую секунду маячил впереди во время осмотра комнат — словно Джон ждал неприятностей и был готов первым попасть под удар. В доме пахло протухшими продуктами.

Сейф они нашли в спальне, он был спрятан за висящим на стене телевизором. Поиски оказались продолжительными, потому что здесь и в гостиной творился первозданный хаос, словно дом пострадал от торнадо. Джон едва не сломал палец ноги о валяющиеся повсюду ящики из комода. Одежда покрывала пол пёстрым одеялом, и Нил хмыкнул, разглядев у кровати кружевные трусики.

— У тебя всё время мира, — произнёс Джон, поднимая и разглядывая подгнившее яблоко.

Нил уже едва ли его слышал.

— Сейф не заводской, кустарный, — сказал он, обращаясь то ли к себе, то ли к Джону. — Могут быть проблемы, но думаю, разберусь.

Помня предупреждение Барб, Нил заранее надел антирадиационные перчатки, достал стетоскоп и начал работу.

Прошло пять минут. Потом десять. Нил поглядывал на часы, чтобы не потеряться во времени, и стирал со лба выступающий от напряжения пот. Пока всё шло не так плохо, но когда миновали ещё полчаса и сзади нетерпеливо вздохнул Джон, пришлось временно ретироваться.

— В чём дело? — спросил Джон. — Объясни мне, что у тебя не так.

Эти простые слова, сказанные совершенно невозмутимым тоном, заглушили поднимающиеся внутри Нила раздражение пополам с лёгким упадком духа.

— Замок кажется инвертированным, как предполагалось, — начал Нил, — но его не получается открыть. Проблема, похоже, в ключевом. Он ощущается странно, он поставлен странно и выглядит как дверной…

— Дай взглянуть. — Джон шагнул вперёд, и они сдвинули головы, разглядывая скважину.

Время летело, каждая секунда была осязаемой и тянула ко дну, как камень. Нилу казалось, он слышит шорох шин по асфальту, и стоит только выглянуть из окна, как увидишь невзрачный автомобиль с американскими номерами. Откуда это предчувствие? Чтобы успокоиться, Нил стал слушать мерное дыхание Джона.

— Нил.

— Всё в порядке, — ответил Нил сквозь зубы, снова берясь за инструменты. — Следи за входом.

Когда Джон отошёл к окну, он продолжил работу. Что не так с этим замком? Почему он не открывается так, как должен? Словно…

Нил замер.

Словно он развёрнут. Вставлен не той стороной.

Нил заржал, как ненормальный: в этом сейфе замок действительно был вставлен задом наперёд! Теперь дело пошло быстрее, и наконец раздался щелчок.

— Слава богу, — заметил Джон, — я начал бояться за твоё психическое здоровье. А теперь поспешим: мне кажется, я заметил слежку. Это могут быть люди из ЦРУ.

Он одним движением выгреб из сейфа бумаги, и следом выпал альбом с монетами. Некоторые раскатились по полу. Несмотря на спешку, Нил остановился и поднял одну — с дыркой в центре, блестевшую так сильно, что она отражала неяркий свет осеннего солнца. Он сунул её в карман.

— Что хотят от тебя в ЦРУ? — спросил Нил, снова садясь за руль. Теперь он, пожалуй, и вправду жалел, что настоял на использовании свой машины.

Джон развёл руками.

— Все там были уверены, что я героически погиб… почти все. Теперь, когда я воскрес из мёртвых, меня будут настойчиво отправлять обратно, чтобы, скажем так, не портить статистику. Так что поторапливайся. — («Я уже включаю зажигание», — беззлобно огрызнулся Нил.) — А это что такое?

Монетка выпала из кармана, укатившись к педалям.

— Должен же я был взять что-то на память об этом придурошном сейфе? Не механизм, а извращение. За такие издевательства сажать надо… Ты в порядке?

Джон поднял монетку и смотрел на неё так, будто она убила его жену, собаку и сожгла дом.

— Да, — сказал он.

— Нет, — возразил Нил, рванув с места так, что автомобиль взвыл. — Не держи меня за идиота. Ты как этот чёртов сейф — полон загадок.

Они обменялись быстрыми оценивающими взглядами. Джон вдруг усмехнулся, провёл ладонью по глазам, будто стряхивая паутину.

— Уйдём сюда, — скомандовал он, показывая на узкий переулок с грунтовкой. — Разве тебя не учили искать пути отхода заранее?

И снова эта улыбка.

Нил уже собирался ответить, но тут из-за угла выехал незнакомый чёрный автомобиль без номеров. У Нила возникло отчётливое дежавю.

— Это не ЦРУ! — крикнул Джон. — Быстрее, давай!

Нил ударил по газам. Переулок оказался настолько узким, что лавировать в нём можно было разве что на велосипеде. Автомобиль приближался неотвратимо.

— На кой мы им сдались, — проворчал Нил, чтобы скрыть подступающий страх.

Переулок заканчивался выездом на широкую дорогу. Там их с лёгкостью смогут не то что догнать — скорость фордика позволяла нарезать круги вокруг него.

— Надо было идти на юриста, — траурно сказал Нил, наблюдая, как чёрный джип почти упёрся им в бампер. Затемнённые стёкла не позволяли увидеть, кто внутри. — Как мама хотела.

— А ты думаешь, в них не стреляют?

Джон проговорил это сквозь зубы, на автомате. Он явно размышлял.

— Думаю, всё же реже, чем в агентов «Довода».

Раздался первый выстрел, и заднее стекло, только недавно вставленное в автомастерской, заимело круглую дырку с сеточкой трещин. «Ну вот!» — прокомментировал Нил, выезжая на дорогу. Пешеходы уже бежали прочь к своим маленьким кукольным домам, и удалось срезать угол у магазинной парковки, где Нил чудом вписался между двух столбов ограждения. Фордик лишился лишь бокового стекла.

Второй выстрел Нил не услышал, но зато почувствовал.

— Твою мать! — выругался он ошеломленно. Рубашка на плече мигом пропиталась кровью. — Твою мать, твою мать!

Он пока даже не чувствовал боли, но Джон среагировал быстрее. Его ладонь легла на пальцы Нила.

— Всё будет хорошо, — сказал он твёрдо, — я поведу. Мы выберемся.

Ему очень хотелось поверить, и Нил верил, глядя на чужие пальцы поверх своих. Постепенно, как в замедленной съёмке становилось больно, а дорога за окном затуманилась, словно стекло резко помутнело. Нил вцепился в руль мёртвой хваткой, как тренированная собака — в грабителя.

— Не вырви его, руль нам ещё пригодится. — Голос Джона донёсся издалека.

Нил кивнул. Рулил уже всё равно не он, это рука Джона жёстко кидала форд из стороны в сторону, так, что не будь ремней безопасности — превратились бы в болтушку. Какие-то неясные звуки выбивались из рева двигателей двух машин, и Нилу поначалу казалось: от фордика опять что-то отвалилось и било по дороге, но нет.

— Сейчас перезарядятся, — сообщил Джон, и стало ясно: на самом деле эти звуки были выстрелами. — Ничего, Нил... Ты точно не умрёшь.

— Вообще? — вяло пошутил Нил и тут же застонал от боли. Джон кинул на него встревоженный взгляд. — Сделаешь меня бессмертным?

— Конечно. Как вампир.

Деревья за окном слились в сплошную полосу. Нил попытался сфокусироваться, но так и не смог понять, куда Джон завернул. Трясло их нещадно, как несколько дней назад на поле.

Последнее, что Нил запомнил, прежде чем отрубился, — это своё облегчение, когда люди Фэя приехали их спасать. А ещё — что Джон погладил его руку на руле.

***

Вода в душе опять оказалась холодной — странно, когда у настолько серьёзной организации проблемы даже в таких мелочах. Нил поморщился, но шагнул под струи, рассматривая свои синяки — подарки от Айвза и Уилер. Поначалу Нил надеялся, что из-за ежедневных пробежек он всё-таки не будет совсем уж слабаком, но пришлось признать — тренировки не просто выжимали все соки, но ещё местами были чертовски унизительны. Нил никогда не думал, что женщины могут так быстро и без видимых усилий отправить его в нокаут, но Уилер это удавалось. Барб бы оценила, она ещё на выпускном говорила, что Нилу порой не хватает хорошей пощёчины, но у неё на это были причины. Незадолго до выпускного Нил как раз порвал с Барб — ну или она с ним, это как посмотреть. Но разругались они тогда сильно.

Очень хотелось лечь, но одна мысль об этом вызывала боль в тех местах, где были синяки. Нил поплёлся в общую столовую, которая располагалась в отдельном доме, больше похожем на здоровенный гараж. Красоты в этом доме не было вообще никакой, что внутри, что снаружи, поэтому Нил вышел с тарелкой на улицу, где уже успело стемнеть. Под деревьями стояли два пластиковых стула и такой же стол из дешёвых забегаловок. На одном из стульев сидел Джон и смотрел на лежащую перед ним пачку сигарет.

— Привет, — сказал Нил и занял второй стул, покачнувшийся то ли из-за стояния на траве, то ли из-за кривизны ножек. — Гипнотизируешь?

— Да, жду, когда взлетит. Барнум был моим прапрапрадедом, знаешь ли.

Нил быстро произвёл подсчёты в голове.

— Ну, тогда ты неплохо сохранился.

Джон откинулся на спинку стула и начал открывать пачку.

— Господи, ты даже знаешь, когда он жил. Откуда?

— Питаю тайную страсть к википедии и фильмам с Хью Джекманом. Кстати, Барнум не был иллюзионистом, он просто держал цирк уродцев, так что твоя шутка не удалась.

Джон не отводил взгляд от Нила, пока вынимал сигарету из пачки. Белки его глаз очень ярко выделялись в густеющей темноте. Звенела вилка о край тарелки — Нил неторопливо ел своё рагу — и гудели голоса из пристройки к столовой, которую Нил называл про себя «казармой». Своя комната имелась у каждого из немногочисленных агентов, но само обустройство спален было самым что ни на есть спартанским.

— Я вообще-то не курю, — сказал Джон как будто даже озадаченно, и Нил развернулся к нему снова: на кончике сигареты зажёгся огонёк.

— Тогда зачем?

Джон не ответил и затянулся, коротко кашлянул, но тут же вторично вдохнул дым. Всё это время казалось, что происходит нечто важное. От тарелки Нила поднимался лёгкий парок — начинало холодать.

— У тебя есть талисман? — спросил вдруг Джон, стряхнув пепел.

— Нет. Странный вопрос.

— У меня тоже, — сказал Джон, отчего-то вдруг повеселев. — Думаю, не завести ли. Знаешь все эти случаи, когда на войне пуля застревала в медальоне с фотографиями членов семьи?

— Проще вовремя надевать бронежилет, приятель.

Нил с опозданием вспомнил про субординацию и чертыхнулся. Джон снисходительно похлопал его по плечу.

— Будем считать, что я не слышал.

Он протянул руку, и Нил с облегчением её пожал. Ладонь у Джона была крепкая и тёплая, немного мозолистая. Рукопожатие затянулось, но не успело стать неловким, и почему-то Нилу подумалось, что этот момент — неофициальное начало их дружбы.

***

Потолок был белым, как свежевыпавший снег, а вот люстра наоборот, чёрной, с красными ободками. Опять красивый контраст. Нил некоторое время вспоминал, где мог видеть эту люстру, пока не понял, что находится в своей комнате на Вудс Мьюс. Он скосил глаза на ноющее плечо, перевязанное кипенно-белыми бинтами, и заметил рядом Джона в абсолютно чёрной рубашке, который на фоне окна читал книгу, закинув ногу на ногу. Книгу в красном переплёте.

Нил уже открывал рот, чтобы задать первые вопросы, но слова застряли где-то в горле. Хотелось просто смотреть. Джон придерживал страницу двумя пальцами, прежде чем перевернуть, а перевернув, отстукивал большим пальцем сложный ритм, словно в его голове играла некая песня. Дождь за окном глухо бил по опавшим листьям на заднем дворе, и этот шорох смешивался с шуршанием страниц. Тут Джон вдруг потёр переносицу, как будто пытался разгладить несуществующую морщинку, и у Нила защемило в сердце. Он разглядел покрасневшие от недосыпа глаза.

— Ты наконец очнулся, — сказал Джон ровно, не отрываясь от чтения.

Нил моргнул. Неловко вышло.

— Значит, я смог довезти нас?

— Почти. — Книга легла на столик у окна, скрипнул стул, придвинутый ближе к кровати. — Я вызвал наших, они приехали, и джип тут же скрылся. Потом ты отключился, но здесь мы тебя быстро подлатали, вынули пулю и накачали обезболом до бровей.

— «Мы»?

— Тут были Фэй и Реншоу. Реншоу и сейчас здесь, — Джон махнул рукой в неопределённом направлении, — изучает документы, которые мы с тобой выудили из сейфа. Как плечо?

— Хреново, — честно ответил Нил. — Спасибо. Как моя машина?

— Вся в крови и снова побитая, выглядит кошмарно. Тачка из триллеров. Мы тут обсуждали, почему эти типы охотятся за нами... Идеи?

Нил пожал плечами. Вышло болезненно.

— С документами интересно, — продолжил Джон, вставая, — это те самые, которые были украдены у нас ранее. Откуда о них знал автор записки, подкинувший нам адрес? И почему документы были именно в этом сейфе? Мы ведь проверили владельца дома: прозрачен, как слеза, и настолько же чист. Будешь чай?

Последний вопрос был задан почти без паузы, и Нил, размышляющий над загадками их поездки, даже не сразу его услышал.

— Да, спасибо. А ведь автор записки играет на нашей стороне, но зачем такие сложные пути? Это же явно кто-то из «Довода».

— Я тоже не могу найти ответа, — сказал Джон, берясь за ручку двери.

Он уже собирался выйти, как Нил окликнул:

— Эй, стой. Что ты читал сейчас?

Джон хмыкнул:

— Вспоминал юность.

Дверь закрылась за ним. Нил прищурился, пытаясь рассмотреть название книги на столике, и когда ему это удалось, не удержался от удивлённого смешка. «Космос», — значилось на обложке тиснением, и чуть выше фамилия автора: «Карл Саган». Джон в этот момент как будто стал на шаг ближе.

Дотянувшись до стула здоровой рукой, Нил взял свёрнутые листы бумаги и ручку, положил их на ноутбук, чтобы было проще писать. Ему уже несколько дней не давала покоя идейка — чистое баловство, не более. С тех пор как Джон впервые упомянул парадокс убитого дедушки, Нил размышлял над ним, и размышлял много. Проблема заключалась лишь в том, что этот чёртов парадокс был частным случаем квантовой суперпозиции, которая сломала голову не одному и не двум физикам, но в качестве упражнения для ума и она сойдёт, иначе Нил совсем растеряет навыки и превратится из физика в героя второсортных боевиков.

Он занимался расчётами до вечера, изредка прерываясь на еду и приём болеутоляющих. К ужину формулы начали мерещиться на стенах, и Нил рискнул впервые надолго подняться с кровати. Он с трудом надел джинсы и накинул сверху рубашку, не продевая руки в рукава.

— Как самочувствие? — дежурно спросил Реншоу в гостиной, не отрываясь от ноутбука.

— Неплохо, — сказал Нил, которому за день уже порядком надоело в десятый раз отвечать на этот вопрос. — Удалось вычислить связь владельца дома с нашими документами?

Лицо Реншоу, и без того не слишком радостное, стало совсем кислым.

— Нет. Также мистер Талли никому не сдавал дом, а сейф был встроен около месяца назад и сделан не фирмой, а другом Талли, слесарем. Его тоже проверили.

Сказано это было таким тоном, словно слесарю стоило оправдаться за свою невиновность.

— По-прежнему не хотите сказать, что это за бумаги? Я мог бы помочь.

— Увы, информация закрытая. К тому же, как я понимаю, вас вскоре отстранят от дела: за вами идёт охота по неясной причине, Джона вдобавок ищет ЦРУ, а МИ-6 вне себя из-за перестрелки на улицах... Вас нужно показательно увезти отсюда, сделать новые документы, переждать пару месяцев. Дипломатия, дипломатия.

Реншоу цокнул языком.

От него так и не удалось ничего добиться. Нил выглянул на улицу и замер на пороге, бессмысленно разглядывая свой форд, который хотя бы издалека выглядел как целый. Ощущения были препоганые. Никакого доверия, зато подставлять под пули — да пожалуйста.

Сверху открыли окно, и Нил разглядел Джона. Тот махнул: мол, сейчас спущусь, но Нил даже не знал, хочет ли его видеть сейчас.

Хлопнула позади дверь. Джон встал рядом на коврик с надписью: «Добро пожаловать!»

— Эй, — произнёс он, — я знаю, о чём ты думаешь. Был в твоей шкуре, когда начинал здесь.

— Не представляю, о чём ты. Я просто вышел подышать.

Джон не стал спорить и допытываться.

— Почему он так важен? — спросил он вместо этого, указав на форд. — Но ты можешь не говорить, я пойму.

Нил помедлил. Почему-то Джону всё-таки хотелось сказать.

— Отцовские, — проговорил он неохотно, — автомобиль и часы. На этом автомобиле он сам ездил в Кембридж, когда там работал, а часы достались ему от дедушки. Это всё важные для семьи вещи.

— Спасибо, что поделился.

— Спасибо, что выслушал, — откликнулся Нил. — А у тебя где семья?

Джон мог перевести тему, чтобы избежать разговора, который стал слишком личным, но всё же ответил:

— Где-то в Америке. Я не видел их уже несколько лет. Может, и переехали.

Над крыльцом зажёгся фонарь, и стало видно погрустневшее лицо Джона. Нил, успевший порядочно замёрзнуть, предложил пойти внутрь.

В прихожей Реншоу уже надевал пальто.

— Как будут новости, я оповещу, — заверил он. — Желаю скорейшего выздоровления.

Когда снаружи послышался звук заведённого двигателя, Нил вздохнул с облегчением. Присутствие Реншоу его раздражало, а вот Джона — нет, совсем нет. Потому что — и Нил был в этом уже уверен — для Джона он что-то значил, пусть тот и пытался это скрыть за дружеской расположенностью. Получалось у него с каждым днём всё хуже, но это не тревожило.

Это… радовало.

Они не сговариваясь вышли на маленький балкончик на втором этаже. Джон помог набросить на плечи Нила одеяло и закурил. На Нила он посматривал со скрытой полуусмешкой, как будто знал, что тот начал догадываться, но Джона это не волновало, словно он уже смирился. Нил рассматривал его профиль и полные губы в обрамлении короткой курчавой бородки.

— Будем молчать? — раздалось рядом, и Нил ответил:

— Мне и так хорошо.

Когда Джон улыбался искренне, он щурился и тёр нос, именно это он сделал и сейчас.

— Кто бы ни пытался тебя достать, у него не выйдет, — сказал он вдруг. — Почему, как думаешь?.. Из-за тех расчётов, которые ты напишешь в будущем?

— Давай не будем сейчас об этом, идёт?

Нил баюкал раненую руку, которая под вечер снова начала ныть. В голове была жуткая каша, не в последнюю очередь из-за Джона. В проезжающей мимо дома машине кто-то громко включил музыку, и Бритни Спирс на весь квартал запела о том, что пора сократить дистанцию.

Нил отчётливо понял: Джон не скажет, хотя очень хочет. Придётся пропустить вопрос и сразу перейти к ответу.

— Пока не сейчас, может быть, позже. — произнёс Нил, прекрасно зная, что его поймут правильно, но всё равно добавил: — Это не отказ, Джон.

Слова не содержали в себе обещания, но были им. Джон кивнул, показал окурок и с удовольствием сплющил его о дно пепельницы.

— Последняя, — сказал он, — больше не курю.

Эта странность завершила их странный недоразговор. Они вернулись в комнату Нила, где Джон сделал перевязку. Рана пока выглядела паршиво. Из-за несостоявшегося объяснения воздух в комнате будто сгустился, но вскоре Нил понял, что всё прозаичнее — просто у него начинался жар. Джон бинтовал очень бережно, его руки были прохладными после улицы, и Нилу очень хотелось, чтобы он положил ладонь ему на лоб.

Если бы они были не агентами, а студентами-однокурсниками лет так десять назад, Нил бы даже не раздумывал. В юности всё проще. Но за плечами уже были отношения с мужчиной, не самые удачные — поэтому Нил решил больше не встречаться с коллегами, тем более своего пола. Джон мало того, что был мужчиной — он был тёмной лошадкой, вещью в себе, и Нил не знал о нём практически ничего.

Стоило подождать, присмотреться. Что-то в Джоне тревожило и не давало покоя, а Нил доверял своей интуиции.

***

— Так вот как он выглядит. — Нил присвистнул, обошёл комнату по кругу. Синеватый свет делал Айвза похожим на мертвеца. — Я думал, вид будет более… футуристичный. Металлические панели, белый пластик, стерильная чистота… а ты привёл меня в сарай.

Айвз хохотнул.

— Только нашим инженерам этого не говори. Они собирали турникет по чертежам считаные дни, и всем было не до красоты, уж поверь. Тебе рассказали основные принципы работы?

— В общих чертах.

— Этого хватит, сделаю для тебя маленькую демонстрацию на пять минут. Итак, мы находимся в синей зоне — это зона «прошлого». Свет лишь условность, чтобы различать. Турникет пока не запущен, так что неважно, в какой комнате мы сейчас, но для выхода в прошлое мы должны быть в красной зоне и опустить рубильник. Про защитные костюмы, вижу, просветили. — Айвз кинул на Нила быстрый взгляд. — Они неудобные, зато безопасные. Теперь пошли.

Верилось во всё это до сих пор с трудом, но Нил уже успел ознакомиться с чертежами. Они впечатляли. Конструкция не походила ни на одну современную научную разработку, даже некоторые сплавы не принадлежали настоящему. Вздумай «Довод» продать хотя бы часть полученных секретов, он бы озолотился.

— Готов? — спросил Айвз, протягивая шлем. — Джон опаздывает, начнём без него.

— И он собирался со мной? — переспросил Нил, но Айвз уже показывал: время. Пришлось натянуть шлем, мгновенно приглушивший все звуки. Зашипела встроенная рация, и изнутри пробился голос Айвза:

— Теперь смотри в проверочное окно.

Нил повернулся к стеклу и увидел с другой стороны себя — обалдевшего и довольного. Айвз опустил рубильник, турникет начал вращение, но Нил успел заметить, как показывает сам себе большой палец.

На другой стороне визуально ничего не изменилось. Шаг в прошлое был точно таким же шагом, как и в настоящем. За стеклом Нил увидел себя и вспомнил показанный жест, поднял руку, чтобы повторить.

— Что случилось бы, если бы я этого не сделал? — спросил Нил сам себя вслух. Надо было сразу провести эксперимент.

Айвз ухмыльнулся:

— Ты бы сделал, потому что уже знаешь, что так должно произойти. Это наш главный принцип: не менять уже наблюдаемых событий, которые точно имели место. Дьявол кроется в деталях. Мы редактируем эти детали.

— Дедушка Рэй Брэдбери вас бы не похвалил, — рассеянно протянул Нил, проходя через двери ангара вслед за Айвзом. Ветки деревьев колыхнулись до того, как налетел порыв ветра. У забора Нил заметил Уилер: она шла спиной вперёд и выглядела презабавно. — А как же эффект бабочки? Вы не можете контролировать вообще всё.

— Верно, — сказал Айвз, протягивая руку к ветке, и пожухлый лист оказался в пальцах, прежде чем чем они его коснулись. — Не можем. Но время не допускает изменений, которые слишком сильно противоречат настоящему. Это всё, что мы поняли, но на этом основана наша работа. Приходится просчитывать очень осторожно, для этого мы и нанимаем аналитиков и физиков вроде тебя.

Нил слушал вполуха, занятый новым миром вокруг. Невдалеке ещё один агент жевал пончик, в обратной перемотке это выглядело отвратительно, но оторвать взгляд было невозможно. Уилер, пятясь, исчезла за воротами.

— А теперь слушай, — продолжил Айвз, — спустя какое-то время ты должен будешь вернуться в прошлое в тот день, когда мы тебя похитили, и создать себе алиби. Операция только разрабатывается, могут появиться и дополнительные задания. С тобой будет Джон, и вы скорее всего завербуете ещё одного человека…

Нил проглотил удивлённый возглас. В принципе можно было ожидать такое задание, но кое-что не давало покоя.

— Это же расходится с вашими принципами, — возразил Нил. — Изменения слишком велики, разве нет?

— Нет. Мы установили, что твоя машина дважды проехала через пост охраны, то есть придётся её инвертировать. Но наш турникет достаточно большой, так что — без проблем. Ты уже был там, просто пока этого не знаешь.

Нил с полминуты осмысливал сказанное.

— А есть ли смысл что-то менять, если события уже случились? Неужели никто не пытался пустить всё на самотёк?

Айвз жестом позвал обратно в ангар.

— Инструкции нам спустили из будущего, мы следуем им и только им. Эксперименты — это не к «Доводу». — Он обернулся, чтобы бросить внушительное: — Здесь со временем не шутят, парень.

Они прошли обратно, проверив своё появление в окне между комнатами. Нил стянул с себя неудобный защитный костюм. Шока почему-то не было. Нил думал, что этот момент станет переломным в его жизни, но нет, мир не перевернулся с ног на голову, в ангаре так же пахло потом и строительной пылью, а Айвз скучающе перекатывался с пяток на носки, ожидая, когда придёт Уилер. Все они тут — люди, для которых путешествия во времени не более чем рутина.

— Значит, есть и другие физики? — спросил Нил, словно продолжая прерванный разговор.

— Не в Англии. Думаешь, тебе сейчас дадут доступ к ним для бесед между вами, девочками? Придётся подождать, ты пока на проверке.

Нил проглотил обиду. Жаль, что Лоис или хотя бы Барбара…

Барбара.

«Я сделала, что ты просил. — произнесла она в коридоре у лаборатории. — Если ты мне врал…»

Словно красная нить протянулась через события и связала их. Айвз сказал, что они должны будут кого-то завербовать — и тут несложно сложить два и два.

— Вау, — восхищённо сказал Нил вслух. Айвз поднял голову.

— Что?

— Это «вау» из будущего, не обращай внимания. Кстати, вы часто здесь ощущаете себя провидцами?

Айвз сощурился и смерил Нила цепким взглядом с головы до ног.

— Ты только Джону этот вопрос не задавай, — сказал он загадочно.

***

Дни шли, и Нил всё меньше понимал, что они делают в этом доме на Вудс Мьюс. Зацепок толком не было: владелец самого дурацкого сейфа на памяти Нила не похищал документы, а лишь хранил их за хорошее вознаграждение. Ни с кем связать его не удалось. Счёт, с которого перевели деньги, был зарегистрирован на фирму-однодневку, и все концы уходили в воду. Похоже, что похищенные бумаги даже не передавали лично: в смс-переписке была договорённость забрать папку из укромного места.

— Из мусорки! — негодовал Реншоу, пока Фэй беззвучно смеялся. — Сверхсекретные файлы буквально о машине времени! Ну это ни в какие ворота…

Нил принял к сведению оговорку о машине времени — в детали его так никто и не посвятил.

— Телефон, конечно, одноразовый? — уточнил он, чтобы хоть что-то сказать.

— Разумеется.

— Но что именно было важным в тех документах? Я имею право знать. — Нил сел в кресло, закинув ногу на ногу. Жест был самый что ни на есть картинный, и Джон улыбнулся одними глазами.

— То, что было в этих документах, можно продать разным заинтересованным лицам — информация стоит много денег, особенно… — Фэй помедлил, — информация о событиях будущего.

Вот оно что.

Когда совещание закончилось, а Фэй уехал, рассеянно похлопав Нила напоследок в качестве жеста поддержки по больному плечу, Реншоу захлопнул ноутбук и потёр переносицу. Выглядел он уже не как лоснящийся от хорошей жизни породистый пёс — скорее, как дворняга, которая едва обрела дом. От джеймсбондовской манеры общения не осталось ни следа. Реншоу казался уставшим до той степени, когда необходимость говорить уже вызывает невыносимую боль в голове.

Нил решил его оставить в одиночестве. На кухне, где он собрался пообедать, он нашёл Джона.

— Лапша ещё осталась, — сказал тот и сел к столу. Нил опустился рядом, неловко двинул рукой и поморщился. — Всё нормально?

Джон потянулся проверить, но отвёл руку в нерешительности. Нил отчётливо понял: вот он, момент, когда кому-то нужно сделать первый шаг, и только он уже решил что-нибудь сказать, как Джон погладил его предплечье. Это было судорожное, резкое движение — так тянется к стакану воды мучимый жаждой человек. Нил в ответ перехватил его руку чуть ниже локтя, создав странное рукопожатие.

— Давай не будем обсуждать, — предложил Джон, склоняясь ближе.

— Конечно, — согласился Нил.

Пока они целовались, на столике выключился чайник, а микроволновка пищала и пищала с короткими промежутками, напоминая о себе. Она словно размечала отрезки времени, которое исчезло для Нила в ту секунду, когда он закрыл глаза. Пальцы Джона легли сначала на шею, потом на затылок, удерживая — будто он боялся, что Нил передумает и уйдёт обедать, как ни в чём не бывало.

— Пойдём пройдёмся, — сказал Джон, когда они отстранились друг от друга, и что-то в его интонациях подсказало: это не просто прихоть.

Лондон отдался осени без остатка, и деревья в парке бесстыдно стояли совершенно голые. Между ними ходили чрезмерно одетые люди, запахивающие пальто, чтобы спрятаться от ветра. Джон сделал то же, хотя на взгляд Нила было не так уж и холодно, обычная английская погода.

— Что у тебя на уме? — поинтересовался Нил, не выдержав. В цель прогулки его не посвятили.

— На уме? — рассеянно отозвался Джон. — Тебе честно?

— Ага.

— Та песня Бритни Спирс. Третий день не могу избавиться. Знаешь, Нил, чего я хочу?

— На Багамы? — предположил Нил в шутку.

— Можно и туда.

— И что мешает?

Джон не ответил и отвернулся, чтобы посмотреть на хэллоуинские тыквы на витрине — сумасшедшие торговцы каждый год начинали украшать магазины всё раньше и раньше.

— Нам будет сложно, — сказал Джон.

— А кому сейчас легко.

Они перешли дорогу и оказались среди толпы туристов. Экскурсовод держал высоко над головой фонарик — тоже в виде тыквы.

— Терпеть не могу тыквы, — признался Джон неожиданно.

— Мне тоже не нравятся. Зато конфет в Хэллоуин я собирал всегда гору — потому что знал, у кого просить. Пожилые леди любят хорошеньких мальчиков.

— И я думаю, что ты чертовски красив, — согласился Джон. — Даже несмотря на то, что я не пожилая леди.

— Очень рад этому факту, поверь.

Джон пытался держать себя в руках, но у него это плохо получалось, и улыбку он прятал в шарфе, а руки — в карманах, хотя Нил был бы не против того, чтобы его прижали к стене в безлюдном переулке.

Спустя полчаса, открывая дверь своей комнаты, Нил насвистывал попурри из всех любимых песен Бритни Спирс сразу. Он даже не сразу понял, что что-то не так, и осознал лишь, когда упал на кровать и потянулся пересмотреть свои расчёты. Лежащий на них бинт, свободный конец которого Нил порой использовал как закладку, теперь лежал поверх, а на подоконнике виднелся незнакомый клочок бумаги.

В комнате кто-то побывал.

***

Нила мало что-то могло вывести из состояния душевного равновесия. Когда судьба подставляла подножку, заламывала руки и била куском трубы по голове, Нил отшучивался и не позволял себе надолго зацикливаться на неудачах. Таким же был и Джон. Наверное, это их отчасти и свело: мало кто обладает умением смеяться на собственных похоронах.

Главным правилом Нила при вступлении в ряды агентов «Довода» стало «не думать о смерти» — это бессмысленно, бесполезно и угнетающе. Если видишь, что в тебя стреляют, нужно не выбирать себе мысленно оттенок обивки гроба, а сосредоточиться на том, как выжить. Фэй назвал бы это позитивным мышлением, Нил называл это суровой необходимостью.

Но сегодня всё шло не так. Принцип «не думать о смерти» дал трещину, как в Сентрейлии, и на глубине этой трещины неостановимо горел уголь.

Всё началось даже не с расчётов, которые кто-то явно просмотрел, а с того клочка бумаги на подоконнике.

Что это код сейфа, Нил догадался сразу, опыт у него был большой, и при виде новой головоломки руки чесались почти буквально, так хотелось взломать новый замок. Обычно, однако, всё происходило иначе: Нил находил сейф и подбирал к нему код, но в этот раз ему достался код — и никаких подсказок о сейфе.

Записка лежала на подоконнике и на ней кто-то крупно, размашисто написал: «15 16 23 42. Твои расчёты видели». Нил подцепил записку брелком от ключа, перевернул — чистая. Он вздохнул и пошёл за набором для снятия отпечатков, уже зная, каким будет результат.

Нил заколебался, думая, не рассказать ли Джону, но что-то внутри удержало его от этого шага, хотя записка очевидно была от того же человека, что и в Америке, и это настораживало.

Просто Нил вспомнил, где мог быть сейф, код от которого ему так любезно подсунул загадочный подсказчик.

Нил подошёл к двери комнаты Джона, мысленно уже обозвав себя порядочным мерзавцем: вламываться в комнату к человеку, который нравится — это ещё хуже, чем читать почту партнёра тайком. Однако отмычки Нил достал без колебаний, потому что его озарило.

— Я знаю, кто написал обе записки, — сказал он вслух и прислонился лбом к двери, издав нервный смешок.

Он посмотрел на отцовские часы и начал взлом.

Дверь открылась без скрипа, широко распахнувшись на хорошо смазанных петлях. Комната Джона была практически такой же, что и у Нила: старые деревянные панели, голубоватый оттенок стен, идентичная планировка. Даже кровать стояла там же. Джон никогда не был так близок и далёк одновременно, как здесь, в этой комнате, где не было самого владельца, но всё вокруг говорило о его вкусах и привычках.

Аскетичная простота странно сочеталась с лёгким подобием беспорядка — насколько вообще можно назвать беспорядком небрежно заправленную постель, брошенный у шкафа рюкзак и валяющиеся под стулом носки. Вещей было слишком мало, чтобы дать волю хаосу, но сам факт, что Джон всё же не робот «Довода», каким иногда казался, а человек, заставил Нила улыбнуться. Он даже на мгновение забыл, зачем пришёл сюда.

Сейф прятался в шкафу — больше ему и негде было находиться. Нил ещё раз посмотрел на бумажку, но скорее для проформы, потому что код уже успел запомнить. Приблизив ухо, Нил вслушивался в щелчки, и сердце его упало, когда он понял: это тот самый сейф.

Замок щёлкнул. Нил, не давая себе время на колебания, вынул папку, быстро пролистал бумаги. Он узнал их — именно эти документы Джон вытащил из сейфа в Хартфордшире. А потом Нил увидел свою фамилию.

Отчёт написал Джон, его подпись на последнем листе была красноречивой и не оставляла места сомнению. Сообщение об обстоятельствах гибели Нила, изложенных сухим протокольным языком, тоже. Читать о своей смерти было странно, очень ирреально — как будто видишь своими глазами портал в параллельный мир. Сложить два и два оказалось несложно, и стало ясно то, что Нилу никак не удавалось поймать в лице Джона — это загадочное выражение, которому раньше не было объяснения.

Скорбь.

Ноги подкосились, и Нил сел на кровать, читая и одни и те же строчки, смысл которых ускользал. Наверное, на месте Джона он бы тоже смолчал, но сейчас было очень обидно. Даже не так: хотелось найти Джона, взять за грудки и спросить, как долго ещё он собирался хранить тайну, до первой совместной ночи? Дольше? Они же оба знали, к чему всё идёт.

— Зато на похороны можно не разоряться, — сказал Нил сам себе. Потом он сфотографировал нужные страницы и убрал папку обратно.

Едва он хотел закрыть дверцу, как заметил: на полке лежит монета, точно такая же, какую Нил забрал из хартфордширского сейфа. Но на ней были зарубки — странные, будто сделанные армейским ножом.

Нил запомнил этот факт, но странное совпадение монет его сейчас слабо волновало. Всё, что было нужно Нилу — это доступ к турникету, и Нил знал, кто сможет ему с этим помочь.

С Барб он договорился встретиться на самом туристическом из всех мест Лондона — на Трафальгарской площади. Нил приехал первым и смотрел, как колонна Нельсона протыкает тучу, словно гигантский палец. Этот указующий перст божий будто показывал, куда душа Нила отправится после разносящего голову выстрела.

— Привет, — сказала Барб. Она как будто слегка запыхалась. — Машину тут совсем некуда поставить. Пришлось парковаться за пару кварталов.

— Рекомендую метро. Я хочу спросить: как ты думаешь — рай существует?

Она долго на него смотрела, а потом произнесла:

— У тебя не настолько серьёзная рана, чтобы задавать такие вопросы. Что случилось?

Нил уже подготовился, пока ехал, и знал, что будет говорить. Никаких подробностей об увиденном, спойлеров о будущем. Чем меньше людей знает, тем лучше, к тому же зачем тревожить Барб?

— Кто-то читал мои записи, — сказал Нил. — Я хочу понять, кому можно доверять, а кому — нет.

Она застонала.

— Я уже представляю твою просьбу, так что пойдем сначала возьмем что-нибудь перекусить. К счастью, нельзя одновременно есть и волноваться… — Она указала на один из домов, окружающих площадь. — Там есть пиццерия.

Едва они взяли по паре кусков пиццы и сели за столиком в углу, Нил начал:

— Мне нужен доступ к турникету.

Барб даже глазом не моргнула. Она откусила от пиццы, не сводя глаз с Нила, и подхватила губами сырную нитку.

— Что-то такое я и подозревала.

— Так ты поможешь?

— Когда ты скажешь зачем. Нет других путей выяснить, кому нужны твои расчёты? И что за расчёты, кстати?

Нил усмехнулся.

— Ну, — сказал он, пригладив волосы, — похоже, я почти доказал то, что считалось недоказуемым. Помнишь парадокс убитого дедушки?

И вот теперь Барб отложила кусок пиццы.

— Не пугай меня. Ты свихнулся.

— Нельзя изменить прошлое. Что случилось — то случилось, вот в чём суть, и потому работа «Довода» абсолютно бессмысленна. Там пытаются делать то, что произошло бы и без них, и кому-то очень интересны мои выкладки на эту тему. Кому-то, кто теперь жаждет убить меня и дискредитировать организацию.

Она откинулась на спинку стула.

— Господи…

— Ты же не веришь в Бога.

— Прямо сейчас готова поверить. Ладно, если ты говоришь правду… До какого момента в прошлое тебе нужно? Я попробую добраться до записей с камер и узнать свободный отрезок времени.

— Мне нужно выйти до обеда позапрошлого дня. Устроишь?

— Попробую. Ты даже Айвзу не хочешь говорить? Джону?

Нил покачал головой и посмотрел на пиццу, к которой так и не притронулся. Барб стащила его кусок.

— У кого-то серьёзные проблемы с доверием, — заметила она. — Или с местом работы.

— Или всё вместе. А помнишь, как мы расставались в кафе, и ты отобрала у меня десерт, чтобы насолить? — спросил Нил, глядя, как его пицца лишается корочки.

— Нет, — ответила Барб невозмутимо и показала на остатки пиццы. — Считай её частью расплаты за то, что втянул меня во всё это.

— А какова вторая часть? — поинтересовался Нил.

Теперь Барб улыбнулась:

— Просто постарайся остаться живым.

Она даже не подозревала, насколько сложной была эта задача.

***

Барб перезвонила через день, чтобы кратко назвать временные границы, когда турникет будет свободен. «Я вписала себя в жу’гнал, как будто для исследований. Это в’гемя — твоё», — произнесла она, снова начав картавить от волнения. Нил принял её информацию к сведению.

Сказав ей, какое время ему необходимо, он слукавил. Слишком уж хотелось убить двух зайцев, и теперь надо было решить, какой заяц станет первым.

Ждать в инверсии всегда было утомительно, но теперь к ожиданию, тянущемуся бесконечно, как сырная нитка с пиццы Барбары, прибавилось ещё нарастающее уныние. Может, и не стоило дёргаться теперь? Какой в этом был смысл? Смерть была уже близко.

Эти мысли проходили, не задевая сознание. Нилу повезло: в турникет никто не совался в эти дни, и в комнате ожидания, где можно было жить хоть неделю, никто не появлялся.

Пока.

Нил отмерял время по часам, которые так и не удосужился отдать в ремонт. В какой-то момент — он и сам не понял, как так вышло — он стал дышать в один ритм с движениями секундной стрелки по кругу. Секунда на вдох, а потом опять выдох. Нил начал считать выдохи, чтобы не думать о самом главном: что сказать предполагаемому шпиону, когда тот выйдет к нему.

Внизу Нил уловил движение, выдохнул двести пятьдесят третий раз и закончил считать, когда турникет со скрежетом повернулся на синюю сторону. Пришлось быстро пробежать к задней двери и спрятаться за стеной, где Нил приготовил на всякий случай защитную маску.

Шаги были спокойными и размеренными — человек ведь уже успел увидеть себя в проверочном окне.

— Добро пожаловать в прошлое, — произнёс Нил, выходя из тени.

На Джоне та же рубашка, те же брюки, что и при их разговоре на балкончике. Единственное, чего на нём после этой фразы не было — лица. Синий свет очерчивал абрис мертвенными бликами, пока Джон медленно проходил в комнату ожидания, снимал маску и вешал её на крючок. Некоторое время Нил видел только спину, и плечи едва заметно поднимались от дыхания и движений рук. Хотелось снова начать этот подсчёт по часам: один, два…

— Что именно ты понял? — спросил Джон, развернувшись лицом.

— А ты предположи. Или у тебя много секретов от меня?

Вопрос сам собой получился с вызовом. Нил сглотнул горечь во рту. Джон встал перед ним, ненавязчиво выставив открытые ладони — как будто перед испуганным животным.

— Думаю, я прокололся в разговоре, или ты увидел две версии меня. Сложно учесть всё.

— Зачем ты здесь? Ради расчётов?

Повисла пауза. Вопрос явно был не из лёгких, и ответ на него Джон при всём желании не успел бы подготовить.

Оказалось, что он полон сюрпризов.

— Расчётов? Нет. Я хотел побыть с тобой подольше. Если тебя беспокоят расчёты, мы можем посмотреть, кому они понадобились.

Нил даже подумал, что ослышался.

— Ты лжёшь, — проговорил он, уже прекрасно зная, что это не так.

Джон ничего не сказал на это. Только спросил:

— В твоём таймлайне — кто мы?

— Для меня ещё ничего не началось. — Почему-то соврать оказалось очень легко — наверное, из-за подспудной обиды. Нил вынул руки из карманов, когда Джон приблизился.

— Так и думал. Герой-любовник из меня паршивый, всегда тяну до последнего.

Джон улыбнулся, не сводя с Нила глаз.

— Хочешь, мы изменим прошлое прямо сейчас?

— Его нельзя изменить. Я почти доказал это.

Рука Джона уже легла Нилу на затылок, но после этой фразы ослабила нажатие. Джон задумался на мгновение и кивнул.

— Обсудим через минуту, если ты не против.

— Две, — согласился Нил и поцеловал первым.

Даже в поцелуе чувствовалась некая обречённость: словно стоишь под надвигающейся лавиной. Но и в этом ощущении были свои плюсы. Нил обнял Джона, зная, что это его последний шанс полюбить, потому что другого уже не будет.

В голове играла Бритни Спирс, но её просьба сократить дистанцию немного опоздала.

Джон отстранился — только чтобы поцеловать в висок, для чего Нил понятливо склонился. Потом они стояли щека к щеке, две минуты уже наверняка истекли, но о них не хотелось думать.

— Рассказывай. — Из-за близости голос Джона отозвался где-то внутри, ухо ощутило тепло дыхания.

— Мои расчёты из Портон-Дауна, — сказал Нил, решивший, что ему всё равно понадобится помощь. — Я знаю, в чём суть, и это касается «Довода» напрямую. Ты мне поможешь?

Как Нил и думал, Джон уже всё знал о расчётах, и это было к лучшему, потому что плана действий не существовало ни на бумаге, ни где-либо ещё. Однако он все равно мог отказаться, и Нил почувствовал облегчение, когда Джон, чья колючая щека прижималась к щеке Нила, сказал лишь короткое «да».

Именно в этот момент по неясной причине Нил понял совершенно отчётливо: Джон сделает ради него что угодно не потому, что Нил вскоре умрёт, а потому что любит его.


	3. Как нормальные люди

— Твою мать, — сказал Нил.

— Да, — согласился Джон, прикрыв глаза ладонью, как будто зрелище причиняло им физическую боль.

— Это будет сложнее, чем мы думали.

В этот день в комнате Нила был аншлаг. В ней последовательно побывали прораб Пенни и Реншоу собственной персоной. Было презанятно наблюдать это в прямом эфире через маленькую камеру видеонаблюдения, установленную у тумбочки. Сначала, похоже, расчёты послали проверить Пенни, но тот так ничего и не понял. Он сделал прямо из комнаты звонок, однако говорить вышел в коридор. Несколько раз он возвращался, чтобы сфотографировать бумаги и снова сделать пару звонков — из соседней комнаты были хорошо слышны его шаги.

— Там тоже ничего не могут понять, — пробормотал Джон.

Нил даже не успел сделать предположение — в комнату неторопливой походкой вошёл Реншоу, словно знал, кто здесь на самом деле хозяин. В перчатках он осмотрел каждый лист, пробежался глазами по формулам.

— Что? — спросил Джон, когда Нил отвлёкся на окно. Наверное… но нет…

— Показалось.

Джон, следящий за видео, в этот момент непонятно выругался, издав несколько резких и гортанных звуков. Нил впервые слышал, чтобы тот говорил на родном языке.

— Нужно показать Фэю, — сказал Джон. — И немедленно.

— Ты думаешь, что…

Нил так и не закончил фразу, потому что её окончание явило себя в реальности. Раздался грохот, дверь в комнату Джона издала жалобный треск и распахнулась, ударив по шкафу. Громила Пенни занял весь проход. Он был в кислородной маске.

Окно за их спиной оглушительно разбилось без видимой причины, и Джону задело щёку. Первый удар Нил даже не почувствовал благодаря адреналину, зато второй пришёлся аккурат в травмированное плечо. Тут вдруг Пенни схватился за переносицу, из которой полилась кровь, и следом Джон одним точным апперкотом зарядил Пенни в нос.

— Прыгаем! — крикнул Джон, подтолкнув Нила к окну. Осколки хрустели под ногами, как свежий снег. Нил выглянул наружу: земля была чертовски далеко. Второй этаж есть второй этаж.

— Давай же!

Уилер за этот неудачный по всем статьям прыжок заставила бы отжиматься раз двести. Ногам пришлось несладко, но настурции на клумбе пострадали в разы сильнее. Нил поспешно выпутался из кустов, и на цветы тут же приземлился Джон, добив клумбу.

Они одновременно рванули к парку, и сзади отчётливо слышались шаги. Нил успел оглянуться и заметить: едва Пенни спрыгнул, разбитое окно собралось заново из осколков.

— Временные клещи, — крикнул Джон, перебегая оживлённую дорогу, как распоследний самоубийца. — Они знали, что мы следим.

Нил не стал тратить дыхалку на ответ. Нужно было найти убежище.

— Мы в Гайд-парке будем как на ладони, — сказал он всё-таки, нагнав. Пенни заметно отстал, но это могло быть иллюзией.

— В Гайд-парке мы на виду, и нас так просто не похитишь. — Джон остановился, сделал пару глубоких вдохов и достал смартфон. — Ты заметил, что в нас решили не стрелять?

— Ещё бы.

— Потому что мы нужны живыми. Это радует. — Он ткнул на «вызов», и, к счастью, гудки были недолгими. — Фэй? Есть проблема. И тебе лучше позаботиться о своей безопасности.

Тут же его лицо изменилось. Он перевёл в режим громкой связи, чтобы услышал и Нил.

«Лучше позаботься о своей», — ответил с телефона Фэя Реншоу.

***

Им пришлось сдаться. Фэй был слишком дорогой фигурой на этой шахматной доске, чтобы им жертвовать. Дожидаясь пособника Реншоу, чтобы проследовать обратно к ангару, Нил смотрел в искусственный пруд и думал, что хотел бы быть одной из уток. Тогда его мозг по крайней мере не взрывался бы от вопросов.

— Я пойду, — сказал вдруг Джон. — Нам с тобой в разные стороны сейчас.

Нил рывком поднял голову.

— Куда?

— В прошлое, ещё дальше. Здешний турникет теперь под контролем, но мне он не нужен — я знаю другие пути.

— Таинственный засранец, — прокомментировал Нил с усмешкой. — И ни слова объяснения.

— Мы работаем со временем, — развёл Джон руками.

Он сделал странное движение, будто порывался обнять, но не стал завершать его. Вместо этого развернулся и без прощания, по-английски ушёл, засунув ладони в карманы брюк. Казалось, что и разговор на балконе, и поцелуй в ангаре были чем-то из прошлой жизни, которую отделяло от нынешней всё бесконечное пространство расширяющейся Вселенной.

Возвращение в текущий момент под присмотром агента Реншоу шло тяжело. Время отказывалось течь податливо и превратилось в желе, через которое Нил пробивался в настоящее. Утопающий хватается за спасательный круг, Нил же, по собственному ощущению, держался мёртвой хваткой за минутную стрелку.

— Без сюрпризов, — сказали ему, выпуская из ангара. Нил зло одёрнул рубашку после того, как его волокли наружу за шкирку. — Ты под колпаком, так что не рыпайся.

— Какого хрена вам нужны мои расчёты? — громко спросил Нил в сотый раз, но в ответ опять получил молчание и невнятную угрозу. Судьбу Нил решил не испытывать.

Это было поражение в неначавшейся войне.

Тяжелее всего было вернуться к Джону, который ничего не знал о случившемся. Принцип о неразглашении тайн будущего, который реял флагом над всей организацией, связывал Нилу руки. Однако он недолго мучился сомнениями. Пусть Джон не рассказал Нилу о его будущем, мотивы Джона были абсолютно понятны. А вот Нилу сейчас требовалась помощь, ради которой можно было поступиться принципами «Довода». Всё британское отделение разваливалось, как башни Торгового центра — быстро и неумолимо.

Нил даже не сомневался, что в доме ведётся слежка, поэтому разговаривать вывел наружу. Джон выслушал без единого вопроса и после долго молчал.

— Реншоу не может нас убить, потому что знает, что в будущем мы живы, — сказал он убеждённо. — Не спрашивай, но я уверен в этом.

У Нила ёкнуло сердце. Впервые Джон упомянул, что знает некие факты из их будущего, но его признание запоздало.

— Живые мы будем для него постоянной угрозой.

Джон пожал плечами.

— Дискредитирует перед «Доводом», да и Фэя тоже. Я лучше, чем любая гадалка, поверь, я знаю, как такое проворачивают.

— А мы будем стоять и смотреть, значит.

В ответ на это замечание Джон даже остановился.

— С чего ты решил? — спросил он удивлённо.

На двоих у них было несколько сотен фунтов налички. Нила интуиция не подводила. Они просто решили не возвращаться, даже зная о слежке, но, попетляв пару часов раздельно по лондонским закоулкам, и купив одежду попроще, они сбросили хвост и воссоединились у торгового центра. Так костюмы, пошитые на Сэвил Роу, исчезли в мусорках, но жалеть их не имело смысла — Нил не сомневался, что шпионских жучков на них было, как звёзд в безлунную ночь.

Гостиницу Нил выудил из своей памяти, потому что от телефонов они тоже избавились. К стойке ресепшна они подошли вдвоем без следов прошлой жизни, чистыми, как младенцы. С футболки Джона свисал магазинный ярлычок. Консьерж, судя по всему, видавший виды, даже не моргнул, когда ему вручили оплату наличными за одну ночь и попросили номер с одной кроватью.

Говорил за обоих Джон, и Нил, хоть и удивился, но виду не подал. Напряжение сменилось приятным волнением. В самом деле, сколько можно уже ждать?

Это он и сказал Джону, едва они вошли в крохотный номер и включили свет. Джон в ответ взял за руку и увёл в душ, и, пожалуй, это было хорошее решение.

В душевой кабине они с трудом умещались вдвоём, но целоваться это нисколько не мешало. Нила вело от того, что совсем недавно он целовал другого Джона из другого времени, а ноги подкашивались от осознания, что каждая минута, даже эта конкретная минута в душевой кабине, приближает собственную смерть. Хотелось натворить побольше глупостей, почувствовать снова себя подростком, который, обмирая от ужаса, целует одноклассника за углом школы и сбегает с ним в Лондон — чтобы трусливо вернуться на следующий день.

А теперь Нил бежит прочь из Лондона, да и жизнь стала сложнее. Расскажи кто ему лет пятнадцать назад — не поверил бы.

— Когда ты про себя понял? — спросил Нил, откидывая с лица мокрые волосы и отходя в сторону, чтобы не намочить бинты. Рука Джона, которая гладила поясницу, неторопливо перебралась на живот, ближе к паху.

— В армии, — сказал он. — «Не говори, не спрашивай, трахайся молча». Так себе опыт, так что я не сказать, чтобы эксперт.

Нил усмехнулся.

— Как и я. Но мы можем поучиться друг у друга… чему-нибудь.

С этими словами он попытался опуститься на колени и ударился локтем о дверцу душевой кабины. Пока он потирал локоть с ругательствами, Джон смеялся, но его смех звучал так приятно для слуха, что Нил моментально его простил. Особенно когда последовал извиняющийся поцелуй в висок.

Едва они переместились к кровати, застланной дешёвым колючим покрывалом, Джон вдруг попросил Нила встать перед ним как есть, с мокрыми волосами и полотенцем на плечах, и долго рассматривал снизу-вверх, рассеянно поглаживая бедро Нила. В этот момент очень хотелось стереть себе память о документах, потому что было слишком очевидно, что значит этот взгляд. Одновременно Нил понял: Джон не знал тогда, в Сибири, что они станут любовниками.

— Уж прости, но начну я. — И с этими словами Джон рывком подтянул ближе к себе, вбирая в рот головку. Нил охнул и вцепился ему в плечи.

Было хорошо до одури и сладостно-горько. Тишина не давила на уши, она обволакивала, и даже у Нила, обычно болтливого при сексе, не было настроения говорить. Он закрыл глаза, отдавшись ощущениям и чувствуя теплые плечи Джона под пальцами, его губы внизу, на члене. Его дыхание. Не выдержав, Нил отстранился и под удивлённое «что такое?» начал снимать с кровати покрывало.

— Ноги мёрзнут, давай лучше в постели, — сказал он.

На самом деле Нилу просто хотелось быть ближе. Он даже не представлял, насколько изголодался по человеческом теплу рядом с собой.

— А представь, что мы пропустили где-то камеру наблюдения? — пробормотал он, глядя на брошенную в кресло одежду.

— Значит, сегодня кто-то посмотрит хороший порнофильм.

— Ха-ха, — откликнулся Нил. — А, впрочем, к чёрту.

Цвет кожи Джона напоминал то ли горький шоколад, то ли кофе американо — Нил припал долгим поцелуем к шее, напоследок лизнув её. Джон на это издал полуудивлённое «хм-м-м».

— Что?

— Думал, укусишь, как какой-нибудь вампир.

В итоге оказалось, что укусы ему очень даже нравятся — как и грубая хватка, и немилосердное сжатие сосков. Нил прикусывал их и зализывал, теребил пальцами и видел, как на лице Джона пробивается едва заметный румянец. В ответ же Нил получал нежную ласку, в которой и нуждался, и то, как Джон понял его желания, оставалось загадкой. Когда Нил дал обвести своё ухо пальцем и потеребить мочку, в горле сам собой встал комок.

Они потирались друг о друга полувставшими членами, лениво подрачивали в перерывах между поцелуями, чтобы растянуть удовольствие. Джон что-то едва слышно бормотал, зарываясь носом в волосы Нила на макушке, но разобрать его речь было невозможно. Кажется, это даже не был английский. Речь звучала ласково и как будто заверяюще, и Нил дорого бы дал, чтобы узнать перевод.

Кончил Джон первым, зажмурившись и прикусив губу. Нил замедлил движения рукой по стволу под одеялом, чувствуя, как стекает по его ногам тёплая сперма. В благодарность он получил объятие и вопрос, щекоткой прокатившийся по уху:

— А ты как хочешь?

Пожалуй, ответ на это у него имелся.

Когда грудью к спине, схватившись за предплечье, Нил толкался между крепко сжатыми бёдрами Джона, из головы наконец-то исчезли все мысли, и их место заняло сплошное удовольствие. Исчез весь хреновый бэкграунд, непритязательный интерьер и неопределённое будущее, которое показывало издалека известную фигуру из трёх пальцев. Перед глазами была лишь эта спина цвета то ли горького шоколада, то ли американо, и чёрный курчавый затылок.

Когда Нил влюблялся, он ставил на повтор в машине один и тот же плейлист, неизменно ужасающий всех его друзей мужского пола. Сейчас, кажется, снова настало бы его время. Жаль только, машины нет, да и вообще ничего у них сейчас нет, кроме куцей стопки наличных.

Но прямо сейчас Нилу было на это так наплевать, как никогда прежде.

На пике плечо Джона снова пострадало от зубов, но он только понятливо хмыкнул и протянул руку за полотенцем на полу, чтобы стереть сперму, а потом встал выключить свет. Только в этот момент сплошной успокаивающей темноты Нил понял, насколько вымотался.

— На каком языке ты говорил? — спросил он, изучая ладонями торс Джона.

— Суахили, — раздалось рядом. — Иногда использую, чтобы не забыть.

— И что ты мне на нём рассказывал?

Нил не ждал ответа, но ему было интересно получить хоть какой-то. Получил он однако только поцелуй.

— Спокойной ночи, — сказал Джон напоследок.

***

Теперь их основной задачей было вызволить Фэя. Оставался открытым вопрос, как это сделать вдвоём против всей организации, поэтому было решено: им нужны союзники. После утренней тряски в подземке они вышли в Хэкни, где даже днём стоило опасаться за безопасность своих кошельков, но зато там можно было раздобыть сомнительные вещи по сходной цене.

— Барб, — произнёс Нил в одноразовый телефон, включив громкую связь. — Это я, Нил. У нас проблемы.

Он услышал длинный вздох, и эта реакция была понятной, но затем последовала фраза, которой они не ждали:

«Меня прослушивают, идиот. Я перезвоню».

Нажав на «сброс», Нил ударил себя по лбу.

— Всё равно пришлось бы звонить, выбора не было, — сказал Джон, наблюдая за этим самоистязанием.

— У нас нет никого здесь сейчас, а у неё семья! Всегда мечтал подставить подругу, — огрызнулся Нил, чьё романтическое настроение, подкреплённое утренним сексом, резко сошло на нет. — Что теперь делать?

На этот почти риторический вопрос ответ пришёл очень быстро: телефон зазвонил сам, выдав противную стандартную трель. Нил с волнением прижал его к уху.

«Говори место, мы приедем. Быстро, не тяни резину».

Он не стал уточнять насчёт загадочного «мы», Барб Нил доверял безраздельно, однако Джону эта информация не понравилась. Они вконец разругались, но, когда на стоянку напротив въехал массивный внедорожник, выплюнувший из своего нутра крошечную Барбару и её мужа, у Нила отвисла челюсть. Они с Джоном переглянулись, напрочь забыв о перепалке.

— Э-э-э, — сказал Нил, протягивая руку незапланированному участнику их тайной операции. — Рад видеть.

Гарри, а именно так звали мужа Барб, пожал руку влажной ладонью, покосившись на хмурого Джона рядом. В целом каждый из их великолепной четвёрки имел разный оттенок недовольства происходящим на лице.

— Если бы я могла, то сломала бы тебе нос, — дежурно произнесла Барб, обращаясь к Нилу. — За то, что подверг опасности…

— Я знаю, _знаю_ , но давай ты выскажешь мне это, когда мы будем чуть менее мишенями для стрельбы. Откуда внедорожник?

— Дяди. Там не будет жучков, я уверена.

Они расселись, и Барб включила зажигание. Её сдвинутые брови не располагали к беседе, но Нил всё равно спросил:

— Почему?

— Потому что с дядей мы очень давно не общаемся — семейные склоки. Пришлось захватить белый флаг.

— И это?..

— Документы на дедушкин дом в Одстоке. Отец с дядей так и не смогли его разделить, и когда я в последний раз видела дом, у него уже провалилась крыша. Я там жила только в детстве, мы с тобой ещё не были знакомы. Пусть забирает к чёрту.

Нил давно не видел её такой агрессивной и замолчал во избежание бури. В зеркало заднего вида он порой замечал недоуменное лицо Гарри, который явно ничего не понимал и время от времени задавал Барб тихие вопросы, на которые она так же негромко отвечала. Было очевидно, почему он здесь: ради его же безопасности. Нил с облегчением вспомнил, что его родители должны быть в отпуске в Париже.

— Как ты узнала о прослушке? — спросил Нил.

— Фэй сумел намекнуть, я увидела его мельком в лаборатории, а уже вчера вечером Реншоу обвинил Фэя и вас в измене. Даже доказательства подвёл под это.

— Вчера вечером мы как раз и сбежали.

— Теперь что, ищем Фэя? — Барб замедлилась, не зная, куда ехать. — Где он вообще может быть?

И тут Джон подал голос:

— Ну, — начал он без большого энтузиазма, — можно, конечно начать с лаборатории и ангара, они недалеко друг от друга, потом…

Нил в это время хотел достать из кармана телефон, чтобы открыть карты и чертыхнулся, вспомнив, что выбросил свой вместе с костюмом. Однако рука нащупала нечто, что не было ни телефоном, ни чеком на одежду. Нил воззрился на бумажку и развернул её, тупо рассматривал почерк несколько секунд, пока Джон не скосил взгляд.

— Что это?

— Едем в особняк Реншоу! — громко заявил Нил, и Барбара быстро обернулась через плечо. — Неподалёку от Уормхола, там его земли.

Джон вырвал записку из руки, рассмотрел её, и недоумение на его лице стало схожим с тем, которое так и не уходило с лица Гарри.

— Тот же почерк, что и в Нью-Йорке. Это же наш подсказчик.

— Да, — весело подтвердил Нил.

— И откуда…

Тут до него дошло. Джон опустил голову и тихо засмеялся.

— Это ты, верно?

Нил поднял левую руку, помахал ей в воздухе.

— Я амбидекстр, но давно уже не писал левой, поэтому не сразу узнал свой почерк.

— Какой замечательный у нас бог из машины, — проворчала Барб, но раздражения в её голосе поубавилось. Нил передал ей бумажку с точными координатами.

Ехать им было около часа, и город вскоре сменился двухэтажным пригородом, а затем и полями, на которых земля встречалась с хмурым небом, чтобы больше не разделяться на протяжении многих миль. Дома попадались всё реже. Джон время от времени оглядывался, выискивая признаки слежки, но пока им везло, Нил же размышлял, просчитывая будущее далеко вперёд.

То, что ему придётся возвращаться в прошлое, было само собой разумеющимся. Мысленно размечая остановки и прикидывая, как попасть в турникет, он поглядывал на Джона — взять ли его с собой?

— Приехали, — сказала Барб. — Гарри, будешь за водителя, окей?

Её муж издал нервный смешок и кивнул. Кажется, Нил за этот час от него и слова внятного не слышал, но не винил: если бы он сам не погряз в этом пару месяцев назад, пребывал бы в таком же перманентном шоке.

Их маленькая спасательная операция не имела плана, из оружия был только садовый инструмент из багажника, но они тем не менее собирались вломиться в особняк, теоретически полный головорезов. Барб было явно не по себе.

— Ты остаёшься, — сказал Нил. — Тебя даже не тренировали.

Она недолго колебалась, но в конце концов кивнула:

— Удачи. Я знаю, что вы останетесь живы, ведь прошлое нельзя изменить.

Она слабо улыбнулась и показала вулканское приветствие, Нил ответил тем же. Расчёты, которые он делал, остались в доме на Вудс Мьюс, но забирать их не было смысла: листы уже сфотографировали все, кому не лень.

Барб ушла к машине, припаркованной в сени деревьев недалеко от поместья. Место она выбрала хорошее: роща разрослась до невозможности, и даже эти полуголые деревья своими чёрными от влажности и дождей стволами смогли спрятать за собой внедорожник, втиснувшийся между ними. Нил и Джон же направились к поместью, высящемуся на расстоянии доброй полумили от них.

Охраны не было видно, но она наверняка имелась. Нил привстал из-за кустов, высматривая её, но Джон тут же нажал ему на макушку.

— Твой цвет волос слишком заметен, осторожнее.

— Но лично ты, надеюсь, ничего не имеешь против него?

Джон быстро коснулся губами щеки Нила.

— Попробуем обойти кругом, — предложил он, и в ту же секунду, как эти слова были произнесены, со стороны поместья раздались выстрелы. В воздух поднялись сидевшие на крыше птицы.

— Фэй там что, революцию устроил? — спросил Нил.

Джон поднялся во весь рост.

— Будем надеяться, — сказал он и побежал к поместью через полузаброшенный парк в английском стиле, Нил следом, отчаянно надеясь, что в особняке всем сейчас будет не до них.

Расчёт оправдался. Выстрелы стали реже, но не стихали, и, когда Нил прижался к мокрой стене, рассматривая главный вход из-за равнодушной тупой морды гипсового льва, дверь распахнулась настежь. Из неё вышел Фэй собственной персоной — помятый, но живой, — безошибочно нашёл Джона и Нила взглядом и посмотрел на наручные часы.

— Ну наконец-то, — сказал он со спокойствием Джеймса Бонда. — Мы найдём, куда его затолкать?

Тут Айвз выволок стенающего Реншоу, который мигом растерял весь свой английский лоск. За ними в дверях возникла Уилер, которая приветливо махнула рукой.

— Ну разве что в багажник, — сказал Джон не моргнув и глазом.

***

— Да вы издеваетесь, — произнесла Барб.

Фэй улыбнулся своей лучезарной американской улыбкой и промокнул кровоточащую бровь.

— Поверь, это наилучший выход для нас всех. — Пока он это говорил, Нил помогал затолкать Реншоу в багажник, то и дело морщась от боли в плече, которое снова дало о себе знать. — А мы поедем к турникету, и в дороге я введу вас в курс событий. Расстановка сил немного изменилась за последние часы.

Айвз, Уилер и их оперативники, оказывается, припарковались совсем рядом, но камуфляжная расцветка идеально скрывала машину. После короткого обмена приветствиями маленькая автомобильная кавалерия покинула земли поместья, двигаясь друг за другом. Фэй сидел на переднем сидении, изводя на своё окровавленное лицо салфетку за салфеткой, найденные в сумочке Барбары.

— Так вы Гарри, — сказал он приветливо, — очень приятно. Поверьте, у нас не каждый день такой.

— Смею не поверить, — пробормотал тот с водительского, совершенно бледный. Нил бы ему даже посочувствовал, не будь занят собственными переживаниями и раной.

— Дай взглянуть, — произнёс Джон, и Нил поднял свитер. Пальцы у Джона оказались ледяными. — Прости, — сказал тот, заметив, как Нил морщится от его прикосновений. — Всё нормально, швы не разошлись.

Казалось, ночь в гостинице, где им обоим удалось ненадолго забыть о сонме проблем, была вечность назад. Тогда и утром Джон касался его пальцами совсем иначе. Нил усилием воли заставил себя вернуться в текущий момент.

— Как ты это провернул? — спросил Джон у Фэя, и тот бросил очередную окровавленную салфетку в отделение для перчаток.

— Предупредил себя из будущего.

— Но в этом всё ещё нет смысла

Это уже сказал Нил. Фэй развернулся к нему.

— Почему?

В третий раз последовала лекция о расчётах, оставшихся на Вудс Мьюс. Фэй слушал и потирал заросший подбородок. Нил подытожил:

— Я тоже смог предупредить себя, но это никак не согласуется с моими результатами. Прошлое неизменно. То, что мы делаем в инверсии, лишь подтверждает, но не опровергает его...

Фэй остановил его движением руки.

— Ты не видишь полной картины, а я работаю тут дольше. Если ты доказал, что условного дедушку не убить в прошлом, то не убить его лишь потому, что в условном настоящем нет последствий этого. Сейчас же мы получили предупреждения, и это значит, что в будущем мы их пошлём, так? Принцип причинности не нарушен, парадокса нет.

Звучало логично.

— То есть ли мы вернёмся в прошлое и попытаемся убить дедушку гостя из нашего багажника, затея провалится?

— Точно. Время не даст себя обхитрить.

— И ты это говоришь с такой уверенностью потому что?..

Фэй улыбнулся отечески, с теплотой бывшего агента ЦРУ:

— Время некоторых историй ещё не настало, но оно придёт.

Пока они ехали, из багажника нон-стопом доносились невнятные угрозы. Чтобы их заглушить, Гарри включил радио и выкрутил тумблер громкости на значения, когда перестаёшь слышать даже собственные мысли. Чтобы разъяснить детали заговора против себя, Фэю пришлось перейти на крик:

— ...И Реншоу давно на меня имел зуб. Ему не понравилось, что в «Доводе» он играет меньшую роль, чем ему бы хотелось. К тому же он был на грани разорения, а тут подвернулся ты, Нил, со своими расчётами, доказывающими, что вся работа «Довода» бессмысленна. Это не так, но с его точки зрения… К тому же такие расчёты можно продать, если знать кому. Не только расчёт — всю «бесполезную» организацию с нашими уникальными машинами инверсии. Надо только дождаться, когда вычисления будут готовы.

— И потому Реншоу посылал своих людей в Портон-Даун за мной, организовал похищение бумаг «Довода». Но зачем его людям гнаться за нами в Хартфордшире? Он мог когда угодно зайти и проверить, что я ещё не завершил работу.

Фэй сощурился.

— Скоро мы можем это узнать.

Когда они подъехали к ангару, Нила пронзило острейшим дежавю без причины. Кажется, сам турникет порождал это чувство временными возмущениями, и всякому, кто прошёл единожды в инверсию, придётся долго жить с ним. Проживая заново дни в первый для себя раз, Нил думал, что-либо сейчас сойдёт с ума, либо мир аннигилирует. Не случилось ни того, ни другого — жизнь продолжалась, переписывая себя, как магнитофонную плёнку.

Путешествие в прошлое требовало определённых ограничений, но сама его реальность всё так же поражала. Заходя в механизм турникета, Нил слушал, как ускорилось биение сердца. Джон был рядом, но спустя несколько дней придётся продолжить путь в инверсию без него, уже в одиночку.

— Думаешь, в прошлом найдёшь ответы? — спросил как-то Реншоу, едва они остались рядом, пока остальные вполголоса совещались в другом углу обтянутой плёнкой комнаты. — Нет. Там будет только больше вопросов. Хотя… ответы, может, и найдутся, о да, но не таких ты ждёшь, уверяю.

От его голоса так и несло насмешливым состраданием. Значит, Реншоу знал. 

— Я в курсе будущего, — обронил Нил. — Или прошлого — как посмотреть, верно?

Реншоу недоверчиво поджал губы, но беседу с ним Нил поддерживать не стал. Впереди было важное дело, которое Джон с иронией называл «разбрасыванием хлебных крошек».

***

С Гарри они распрощались ещё до ухода в инверсию, но Барбара осталась. «Чтобы вас спасать, любителей неприятностей», — сказала она, и Нил так и не понял, говорила ли она всерьёз. В чисто мужской компании, да ещё и в ограниченном пространстве комнаты, где они проживали дни в обратном направлении, ей было непросто. Наружу, когда пришло время, она поспешила первой.

— Это как жить с несколькими версиями тебя, — сказала она Нилу. — Мне и одной хватило в своё время.

Джон услышал и закашлялся от удивления.

Машину они попросту угнали — имеющаяся оказалась именно в эти дни не на ходу. Они перегруппировались, Фэй остался с их заложником и Уилер, а за руль сел Айвз.

— Не нравится мне эта тачка, — сказал он внушительно, осматривая отделение для перчаток. — У неё даже номеров нет.

Как будто у них был особый выбор, думал про себя Нил.

День, в который они вышли, был днём взлома сейфа в Хартфордшире: Реншоу истово отрицал, что именно его люди подстрелили Нила, а это значило, что придётся искать других виновников. Клубок медленно распутывался, но что было у него внутри — никто пока что не знал. Если подумать, там вполне мог оказаться и другой клубок, а в нём ещё такой же. Вот такая рекурсия.

— Что будет дальше? — громко спросила Барбара в воздух. Айвз прикрыл окно, заглушая мотор грохочущего рядом грузовика. — После этого дела.

Точно, вспомнил Нил, она же ещё не была в главном офисе.

— Дальше? Будем счастливо прыгать и хлопать в ладоши. А потом посмотрим. Предпочитаю с нашей работой не загадывать.

Невозмутимо выдав это, Айвз свернул к Кроксли Грин. Кажется, они все одновременно посмотрели на часы, а Джон вдобавок проверил оружие. Хотя его тёплое колено прижималось вплотную и немного успокаивало, Нил всё равно был на взводе.

— Вот твоя развалюха, — сказала Барбара спустя минут десять ожидания на парковке у магазина. Айвз хотел было тронуться следом, но Нил запротестовал:

— Сейчас появится тот автомобиль. Подождём.

— Нил…

Это был уже Джон. Он подал голос впервые за полчаса.

— Что?

— Не будет другого автомобиля. Айвз, езжай, и можешь не прятаться.

Нил остолбенел, а Барбара так резко развернулась к заднему сидению, что с её головы слетела заколка. Русые волосы рассыпались по плечам.

— Ничего не говорите. — Она повернулась обратно и поправила зеркало над приборной доской, чтобы видеть Джона. — Мы только что умерли и оказались в «Докторе Кто».

— Но кто-то же в меня стрелял, — сказал Нил с недоумением. — Это не могли быть мы.

Он оглянулся, ища похожую машину, но другой такой не было. Фордик впереди петлял, пытался спрятаться от слежки, не зная, что это бесполезно. Айвз несся вперёд, стремительно сокращая расстояние, и когда они преодолели последний фут грунтовки, разница в скорости между двумя автомобилями стала очевидной. У Нила заболело уже почти выздоровевшее плечо.

— Помнишь, — начал Джон напряжённым голосом, — что ты обнаружил лежащие не так бинты и потому понял: твои расчёты кто-то брал?

Нил кивнул. Голос у него неожиданно пропал.

— Значит, это будет не зря. — Джон открыл окно.

Они ехали по узкой дороге, по обеим сторонам которой были высажены кусты, подстриженные, как новобранцы в армии — на один манер. Нил смотрел на них и не понимал, когда он успел сделать свою жизнь рекурсивным хаосом, который в приближении оказывался лишь ещё одним способом умереть.

— Не волнуйся, — сказал Джон, проверяя обойму в пистолете, — ты уже знаешь, что я сделаю это аккуратно.

Его лицо опять ничего не выражало, но когда Нил передал ему шарф, чтобы скрыть лицо, пальцы Джона, сжавшись на ладони, продлили быстрое соприкосновение их рук. Короткое «извини». Этого было достаточно.

Нечасто любовник стреляет в тебя, и ещё реже ты на это соглашаешься.

Нил подумал вдруг, что там, в самом конце своей дороги, он именно это и сделал снова — подставился ещё раз, чтобы спасти их всех, а особенно Джона.

***

Вскоре Реншоу сдал всех, чтобы выторговать себе возможность укрыться в другой стране. Он, как выяснилось, использовал сложную схему, чтобы обезопасить себя: нанимал людей, которые в свою очередь подкупали других, и это третье звено уже не имело ни малейшего представления, на кого работает. Если бы на Реншоу не давили сверху, требуя обещанные расчёты и документы «Довода», он мог бы ещё долго оставаться безнаказанным.

Дело было закончено, и вскоре их ожидала обратная дорога в Америку. Нил тем временем всё ещё не знал, как объяснит родителям смену работы и этот внезапный переезд. Он настолько привык жить в петле, что выход из неё воспринимался стихийным бедствием.

Может быть, отчасти поэтому Нил смог принять окончательное решение.

Он собрался ночью, заранее подмешав Джону немного снотворного в чай. Это был не лучший поступок, но выбора не оставалось — зато теперь они будут считай, что квиты. Нил оделся и долго стоял у окна, глядя на то, как Джон хмурится во сне.

Разные версии их обоих ждали Нила в прошлом, и, быть может, он снова встретит Джона, но тот не будет тем же — потому что человека делает собой его память. Если Нил однажды встретится с Джоном, который его не вспомнит... что ж, значит, есть вещи и похуже смерти.

В турникет он вошёл без сомнений, как человек, которому нечего терять. Оставаться в текущем моменте значило признаться в своей слабости. Пришло время отправляться назад и разбросать хлебные крошки, чтобы подтвердить собственную теорию: время обхитрить невозможно.

Сложнее всего было не встретить в инверсии себя же и собственную маленькую группу защитников «Довода», но на счастье Нила, ангар был большой и можно было почти без затруднений пересидеть в бывшей допросной те дни, когда турникет использовал не только он. База стала редко посещаемой. Бывали тут в последнее время лишь охранники и немногие люди, кто получил разрешение на инверсию.

Одиночество Нилу давалось тяжело. Одиночество без Джона было же совсем невыносимым. При первом выходе из этой инверсии Нил мог думать только о том, что сейчас снова его увидит, и, с трудом добравшись до Лондона, он немедленно пошёл на Вудс Мьюс. В животе урчало от голода, но Нил игнорировал желание перекусить. Наконец он увидел себя и его выходящими из дома, и любой идиот по одному только поверхностному взгляду на лица смог бы распознать этот романтический флёр, витавший между ними. Боже, и как только Реншоу не заметил.

Джон в лёгком смятении потирал рукой об руку, будто ему было холодно, и очень хотелось взять его за ладонь и склониться к губам — снова. Он поначалу подался бы назад, но ответил и позволил бы продлиться поцелую секунд пять, потому что слишком опасно так подставляться. Никто не должен знать, что они дороги друг другу.

Нил провёл рукой по лицу и открыл дверь штаб-квартиры своим ключом. Быстро, пока никто не заметил, поднялся на второй этаж, избегая скрипучих ступенек.

Он набросал записку с кодом от сейфа Джона и бросил её на подоконник в своей комнате, а потом, помедлив, прокрался к соседней двери. Взламывать её во второй раз было несравнимо легче.

Нила интересовал здесь один-единственный предмет: монета из хартфрдширского сейфа, точно такая же, как у Нила. Что она здесь делала? Нил открыл сейф и вынул её, посчитал зарубки — единственное отличие. Все семь казались свежими. Задумчиво Нил вынул документы об операции в Сибири и сверил даты.

Если бы он не знал лучше всех, что это бесполезно, то, может…

Не спасти себя, имея машину времени было бы чертовски глупо по мнению многих, однако Нил уже смирился. Но червячок сомнения точил изнутри, потому что было очень легко догадаться, кто не сможет принять это развитие событие — один человек, которого Нил уже видел в турникете и который пошёл дальше в прошлое по причине, оставшейся тайной.

Пора было выведать эту тайну.

Нил не собирался сталкиваться со второй версией себя, а это значило, что придётся пойти дальше в прошлое, туда, где их с Джоном временные потоки снова сворачивались в петлю, потому что Джон не мог отпустить. Эта петля воспринималась почти осязаемо и походила на виселицу.

Нил уже почти научился ждать. Всё, что оставалось — это следить за датами на оставленном снаружи смартфоне, пока…

— Джон, — позвал Нил.

Тот как будто и не удивился. Джон был всегда расслаблен и одновременно собран, как хищник. Его простодушное малоэмоциональное лицо не оставляло шансов врагу — прочесть что-либо с него было невозможно, но Нил уже научился его читать.

— Что ты тут делаешь?

— Тебя жду. Стало интересно, насколько далеко в прошлое ты уходишь, так что можешь поделиться.

Джон стоял напротив как истукан, недвижимо. Казалось, он принимает решение.

— Тогда поговорим. — И с этими словами он опустился на диван. — Что тебе известно, Нил?

Вопрос застал врасплох. Нил плюхнулся рядом и взмахнул руками в неопределённом жесте, прежде чем опустить их на колени. Свет в комнате ожидания был приглушён, и все предметы отбрасывали плотные тени, Джон же был весь сплошной тенью, лишь светлые ладони выбивались — Нил уверенно перевернул его руку тыльной стороной вниз и провёл пальцем по линии жизни. Рядом вздохнули.

— Что ты знаешь? — вопрос был задан в самое ухо. Шеи коснулись губы, и Нил ответил:

— Всё.

Он не знал, какую реакцию получит: будет ли Джон оправдываться или отрицать, или вовсе прикинется, будто не понимает о чём речь, но Джон его снова удивил. Он обнял — крепко, как обнимал в постели, и это объятие было стократ интимнее всего, что было между ними до. Только теперь на плечи Нила обрушилась правда во всём её неприкрытом ужасе.

— Но если ты думаешь, что я дам тебе умереть — ты ошибаешься.

Нил отстранился. Что-то в этой фразе ему не понравилось. Джон самоуверенно покивал сам себе, глядя в самый тёмный угол комнаты, и достал монету с семью зарубками.

— Ты её тоже должен был заметить.

— Предположим.

— Понимаешь, эта монета… — Джон уставился на неё, и уголки его губ опустились. — Именно её я увидел на рюкзаке человека, пожертвовавшего ради спасения мира жизнью.

Так вот как это было. Нила передёрнуло, едва мозг услужливо подкинул картинку, собрав её из обрывков информации.

— Джон...

— Ты заслуживаешь правды: меня на самом деле зовут Майкл. Джон — моё второе имя, так что можешь звать меня, как хочешь.

Зря Нил думал, что ничего его больше не удивит.

— Как приятно познакомиться. — Он едва двинул губами. — А ведь мог бы сказать и после свадьбы.

Джон — или Майкл? — невесело усмехнулся:

— Прости, но работа обязывает. Моё настоящее имя знал только начальник в ЦРУ.

Он всё крутил в пальцах монетку, и она приковывала внимание. Нил качнул головой в нетерпении: рассказывай дальше.

— Тебе не понравится то, что ты услышишь, — сказал Джон напрямик. — Я ухожу в прошлое, чтобы предотвратить твою смерть, а монетка… Не так важно, на чьём она будет рюкзаке. Я ведь не видел лица.

Наверное, это дурная шутка. Нил недоверчиво улыбнулся — у Джона, которого он знал, не было самоубийственных наклонностей.

— Ты уже выжил. — сказал он. — Я знаю тебя-будущего и мы уже обсуждали суть моих расчётов. Так зачем?..

— Помнишь, что говорил Фэй? Мы не можем изменить известное событие, но дьявол всегда кроется в деталях. Сказать точно, кто умер, невозможно, но кто-то должен умереть. В прошлый раз мы с тобой договорились остановиться на числе десять, и это… — Майкл показал зарубку на монете: пятая, — это моё напоминание себе.

Нил вспомнил.

— Я видел их семь.

— Значит, у меня ещё есть три неплохих шанса. Я покажу тебе. — Джон резко поднялся и нашёл маркеры на столе, лежащие на листах чистой бумаги. Нарисовав нечто напоминающее ленту Мёбиуса, он ткнул пальцем в нижний левый угол: — Каждый раз я оказываюсь здесь, в самом начале, с теми же исходными. Ничего не меняется. Каждый раз ты умираешь.

Видя замешательство Нила, он разметил стрелками рисунок. Путь назад от середины, вверх по петле, затем вперёд до крайней правой точки, после которой — снова плавный подъём, завершающийся обрывом. Лента была намеренно разомкнута внизу, ближе к середине.

— Хорошая причина, чтобы стать фаталистом, — заметил Нил. Воспринимать всерьёз слова Джона было сложно, но от его взгляда сделалось не по себе.

Теперь стало ясно: Джон мечтает умереть вместо него.

— Я уже смирился, — сказал Нил. — Всё нормально, я готов…

— _Я_ не готов! — взорвался Джон. — Ты не должен умереть, не тогда, когда мы с тобой едва познакомились! Не после того, через что мы прошли вместе и кем стали друг другу.

— И ты думаешь, я дам тебе погибнуть смертью храбрых вместо меня? Ты свихнулся?

Джон улыбнулся так, будто у него очень болели зубы.

— У тебя просто не будет другого выхода, — сказал он. — Я слишком тебя люблю.

В любой другой момент — это признание дорогого бы стоило, но сейчас оно звучало как объявление войны. Нил опешил. Он не знал, что ему делать, как поступить в этой ситуации — наверное, лучшим вариантом было сломать Джону ноги, чтобы он не вздумал идти туда, где его дожидалась чужая смерть.

— Моя смерть есть в документах, — севшим голосом начал Нил. — Ты понимаешь? Это именно тот случай, когда время нельзя обмануть, когда за секунду до выстрела в дедушку у тебя ломается пистолет. Ты ничего не изменишь, и я сам этого не желаю. Почему ты не хочешь считаться с моим мнением, Джон?

Джон шагнул к нему так быстро, что Нил не успел отреагировать — его лицо обхватили ладони, большой палец погладил скулу. Джон рвано выдохнул, и его последующий поцелуй был ультимативным, как всё, что он до этого говорил. Каждое движение его рук, обнимающих Нила, каждое слово, которое он шептал — всё выражало его продуманное решение, и самым ужасным Нил считал то, что зиждилось это решение именно на любви. В самопожертвовании не было ничего от любви. Оно представляло собой чистой воды эгоизм.

Нил не успел опомниться, как его толкнули в турникет, и машина начала вращаться. Он рванулся обратно, но всё, что успел, — это ударить Джона по щеке. Тот дёрнулся, но выстоял, и таким Нил запомнил его — держащим рычаг с выражением физической муки на лице.

— Я никогда не скажу тебе спасибо! — заорал Нил, прижавшись к стеклу. — И ещё вернусь, чтобы врезать как следует!

Джон отвёл взгляд и запустил турникет: свет загорелся на обеих сторонах. Наблюдать заново в перемотке весь разговор был невыносимо, и потому Нил на негнущихся ногах побрёл в комнату ожидания. Инфернальный синий равнодушно освещал эту сцену его личной трагедии.

Как он вышел обратно, в какой день — Нил не помнил. Он долго не знал, куда возвращаться и не понимал главного: где он может найти себя в этом времени, а ещё — есть ли в нём Джон? Тот, который пока не успел ничего совершить? Ведь его можно было бы отговорить, сказать снова всё те же аргументы... и услышать по новой такой же ответ.

Потому Нил, тайно забрав из Вудс Мьюс свои злополучные расчёты (в этот таймлайн они всё равно уже никому не были нужны), вернулся в родительский дом. Оказывается, родители всё ещё были в Париже.

Запасной ключ всегда лежал под старым глобусом на веранде, доживающим свой век как украшение. Дверь открылась тихо. Дом встретил его слабым запахом пыли — верным признаком долгого отсутствия людей — и апатичным дружелюбием места, которое ты когда-то любил, но те времена давно прошли. Родительский дом был просто зданием, тогда как настоящий остался в Солсбери — недалеко от дороги, ведущей к Олд Сарум.

При первом шаге на коврик под подошвой раздался бумажный шелест. Нил поднял письма: счёт, послание от бабушки… Ещё один неприметный конверт лежал сверху, и надписей на нём не было, кроме одной единственной: «Нилу».

При вскрытии руки дрожали.

«Здравствуй, Нил.

Это письмо само по себе две новости: хорошая и чертовски хорошая, хотя ты можешь не оценить. Во-первых, и в главных: ты жив».

Нил не верил своим глазам. Теперь он точно был убеждён, что Майкл сошёл с ума, потому что знал его «во-вторых» ещё до того, как прочитал письмо до конца.

— Сукин ты сын, — сказал Нил листу бумаги. — Совести у тебя нет.

И он засмеялся, потому что понял: в игру, которую начал Джон, на самом-то деле можно играть бесконечно — это как одна из тех сказок, у которых нет конца и начала. Их история с Джоном замыкается в круг — или ленту Мёбиуса — и кусает себя за хвост.

— Мы ещё посмотрим, кто кого. — Нил посмотрел на старые отцовские часы на запястье. — Ты ведь меня даже в кино не сводил после этого дела. Мы даже не были ни на одном чёртовом приличном свидании.

Он выхватил из папки свои бесполезные расчёты и перевернул один из листов, нашёл ручку. Расчёты однажды придётся вернуть в Портон Даун, чтобы другой Нил, из прошлого, смог увидеть их и узнать свой почерк, но пока время терпело. Нужно рассчитать сейчас нечто очень важное, совсем другую величину: наилучшую вероятность того, что они с Джоном — или Майклом — оба выживут в Сибири, чтобы успеть то, чего так и не успели в обычном течении времени.

Просто пожить — как нормальные люди.


End file.
